


Hopesick

by musguita



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2012-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-09 10:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 32,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musguita/pseuds/musguita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le da miedo mirar porque por primera vez en años hay otro sentimiento, viejo y familiar pero de pronto nuevo que se suma a todo lo que ya sentía por Mark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Días después los abogados llegan a un trato, redactan unos cuantos papeles y le citan otra vez para firmarlos. Marilyn le promete que será breve. Mark imagina que breve son los sesenta segundos que puede tomarle entrar en la sala, saludar todo lo educadamente que es capaz –lo que sólo implica un gesto con la cabeza-, firmar e irse. Es algo estructurado y simple. Pero tratándose de Eduardo, por supuesto, al final no lo es. Son los veintitrés minutos y cincuenta segundos que tarda en leer el acuerdo. El tiempo que Mark cuenta desde que coge el bolígrafo y va a firmar para perder unos cuantos millones más, o darle a Eduardo lo que debería haberle ofrecido desde un principio, cualquiera de las dos cosas, cuando Eduardo sujeta los papeles entre las manos como si su vida dependiera de ello y dice “no, esta vez no”. Y Mark sabe lo que está diciendo, es el único en toda la sala que sabe que está diciendo, y por el modo en que Marilyn se aclara la garganta puede que ella también.   
  
Veintitrés minutos y cincuenta segundos después Eduardo deja los papeles sobre la mesa, uno de sus abogados le ofrece un bolígrafo y firma en todas las hojas que le señalan. Cuando termina levanta la vista hacia Mark. No está sonriendo y no parece estar pensando “por fin”, aunque Mark ya no sepa qué puede estar pensando Eduardo, si es que alguna vez lo supo. Pero hay algo casi familiar en su mirada, está aliviado. Se acuerda del primer problema legal, del algoritmo en la ventana de su habitación de Kirkland y de todas las veces que Eduardo le miró como si hubiesen estado a punto de cagarla en el proceso y todo fuese a salir mal. Como cuando TheFacebook parecía que no iba a ser más que un proyecto que no saldría adelante. Algo que al final siempre tenían solución. Normalmente porque a Eduardo se le ocurría un modo de arreglar las cosas.  
  
Mark tarda dos segundos en firmar y quince en levantarse e irse.  
  


*

  
-¿Qué tal Nueva York?   
  
Un año después, Dustin es, junto a Chris, la única persona con la que sigue manteniendo el contacto.   
  
-Frío –contesta.   
  
Mantiene el contacto con ellos porque a veces les echa de menos, las noches en la habitación bebiendo cerveza y observándoles trabajar en sus ordenadores pensando en que algún día se comerían el mundo. La nostalgia por aquellos años se evapora cuando se da cuenta de que ya no forma parte de eso, de que se están comiendo el mundo sin él. De que le dejaron atrás.   
  
-¿Eduardo?    
  
-¿Sí?   
  
-Tengo que colgar. Es, bueno, es que –Dustin no lo quiere decir, no lo va a decir. Lo tiene en la punta de la lengua, lo sabe, pero nunca hablan de él. No hablan de Facebook y sobre todo no hablan de Mark,- tengo que dejarte. Te llamaré más tarde o tal vez mañana, ¿de acuerdo? Estamos un poco liados por aquí y no puedo hablar ahora. Pero te llamaré.   
  
-No pasa nada, Dustin. Ya hablaremos.   
  
-Cuídate, Wardo.   
  
Nadie le llama Wardo en Nueva York. Algunos se refieren a él como Ed aunque nunca conteste. Lo odia. Los únicos que le llaman así son ellos y él fue el primero en hacerlo porque su nombre era demasiado complicado de pronunciar.   
  
Eduardo busca la botella medio llena de vino que dejó la última chica que llevó a su apartamento. La termina mientras ve un capítulo de The West Wing y piensa en todos esos hombres que hacen grandes cosas cuyos mejores amigos no les traicionan.   
  


*

  
Christy sigue teniendo la mirada burbujeante, el pelo un poco más corto que la última vez que la vio y una falda peligrosamente reveladora. Mark no suele salir a ninguna fiesta, tan sólo cuando los negocios le obligan, los inversores le obligan. Sobre todo si es alguna gala organizada por alguna asociación benéfica. Entonces le cuesta menos. Siempre suele beber más de la cuenta y siempre están Dustin o Chris para arrastrarle hasta un taxi que le lleva a casa, pero es como si Dustin y Chris se hubiesen esfumado. Así que está sólo, un poco mareado, la visión ligeramente borrosa y la ex novia de su ex mejor amigo coqueteando con él. No es que Christy no coquetee con todo el mundo, pero supone que no debería hacerlo con él. De todos modos, lo que sea que Christy hace, se le da muy bien del modo en que termina contra la pared del servicio de caballeros. Le recuerda a la primera y última vez que tuvo algo sexual con alguien en el baño de un bar. Él estaba con la amiga de Christy, no recuerda su nombre, y Christy estaba con Eduardo y llenaron aquel servicio de gemidos y “ohDiosmío” y la risa floja de Eduardo al final.   
  
Christy le lame los labios, hay algo salvaje en el modo en el que hace las cosas, baja la cremallera de su pantalón y cuando su mano topa con su erección le guiña un ojo. De pronto los gemidos de Eduardo ya no son sólo parte de una memoria, los oye en su cabeza. La sujeta por los hombros y la hace levantarse.   
  
-Eduardo.   
  
Se echa a reír y el pelo se le revuelve.   
  
-Siempre pensé que había algo raro entre vosotros, ¿pero justo ahora?   
  
-Espera, ¿qué? –niega con la cabeza.- Eres la ex novia de Eduardo.   
  
-Y tú su ex mejor amigo –contesta ella, como si fuese lo más evidente del mundo.   
  
-Esto no está bien, tú eres su ex novia, y él mi ex mejor amigo. Esto no está bien.   
  
-Para ser un genio no eres muy elocuente.   
  
No debería haberlo hecho. Se lo acabará contando y Eduardo lo sumará a la lista de cosas horribles que le hizo Mark.   
  
-No se lo digas.   
  
-¿A quién? –pregunta, y frunce los labios.   
  
-A Eduardo.   
  
-¿Y qué si fuese a decírselo? A Eduardo ya no le importamos ninguno de los dos.   
  
No sabe por qué, tal vez porque tiene razón, pero la deja arrodillarse de nuevo y terminar lo que había empezado. Y de un modo inexplicable le parece mal que esto no le fuese a importar a Eduardo. Debería importarle.   
  
Una parte de él desea que Christy se lo cuente.   
  


*

  
No todo el mundo debería de saber que es el cofundador de Facebook, que su nombre aparece de nuevo en la lista, aunque lo único que importe es que aquel chico demasiado raro fue el que creó la plataforma. Él sólo es el tipo que puso un poco de dinero al principio. No debería de sorprenderle que todo el mundo tenga una cuenta de Facebook, que todos en algún momento de alguna conversación digan “en cuanto me conecte te añado”. Y él no debería de mentir cuando alguien le propone que se hagan amigos. Pero lo hace, porque la idea de utilizar Facebook, la simple y estúpida idea de mantener el contacto con alguien por el puñetero Facebook le parece imposible. Por mucho que nadie crea la excusa del “no tengo cuenta y tampoco sabría cómo utilizarlo” con una sonrisa forzada pero absolutamente natural que Eduardo ha perfeccionado desde hace unos años, cuando tuvo que empezar a fingir por culpa del maldito Facebook. Por culpa del traidor de Mark. Y a veces siempre es Mark Zuckerberg esto y Mark Zuckerberg lo otro y Eduardo piensa en que si supiesen la clase de persona que resulta ser, la clase de amigo que puede llegar a ser su opinión sería muy diferente. Y sin embargo, Eduardo calla, porque la clase de persona y amigo a la que le gustaría destruir con sólo unas cuantas palabras ya era su amigo antes de todo, antes de Facebook y la demanda.    
  
Se toma un par de copas más antes de dejar la fiesta y cuando llega a casa se deja caer sobre el sofá. Frente a él el portátil parece una broma macabra. No suele darle muchas vueltas a todo el asunto, evitar pensar en Mark sobre todo, pero esta noche es como si no fuese capaz de hacer otra cosa. Echa la cabeza hacia atrás y cierra los ojos. Cinco minutos después está ojeando el Mural de Dustin. Podría ir directamente al de Mark pero siempre ha creído que seguramente lo sabría, que acabaría pensando que sigue interesado en su vida y Eduardo no va a darle esa satisfacción. A veces ve las fotos en las que Dustin le ha etiquetado, sonrientes y con una cerveza en la mano o trabajando y tiene ganas de pegarle un puñetazo a algo. No espera que sea un infeliz, pero considerando el tiempo que tardó en superarlo, en no sentirse como si le hubiesen apuñalado por la espalda –que es precisamente lo que hizo-, en todo el tiempo que pasó hasta que se convenció de que no debía dejar de confiar en la gente por lo que hizo Mark, le gustaría no verle tan feliz. Le gustaría pensar que en un momento le afectó o algo parecido.   
  
Si es que Mark tuvo alguna vez cualquier tipo de sentimientos.   
  


*

  
-Tal vez me venga bien el frío de Nueva York –Dustin bromea.   
  
Es de las raras ocasiones en las que Mark se levanta de su despacho. Tiene que consultar algo con Dustin y lo encuentra hablando por el móvil. Lo sujeta con una mano y con la otra no deja de teclear un código.    
  
-No me vendrían mal unas vacaciones, Wardo.   
  
Mark se queda parado. No es que le pille por sorpresa, sabe que Dustin y Chris siguen hablando con Eduardo, no es como si tuviesen que dejarlo de hacer. Al fin y al cabo no fueron ellos los que traicionaron a Eduardo y supone que el que trabajen para él y con él no significa que tengan que romper su amistad.   
  
Dustin se echa a reír y gira en su silla. Cuando se percata de que Mark está ahí se irgue un poco y carraspea.   
  
-Lo siento Wardo, tengo que colgar –escucha al otro lado del teléfono y Mark desea que por un momento todo el mundo dejase de teclear para intentar oírlo.- Sí, hablamos pronto –otra pausa.- Tú también. Adiós.   
  
Dustin cuelga y mira expectante a Mark.   
  
-Tenemos que revisar El Muro –dice, y Dustin se levanta y le sigue de vuelta a su despacho.   
  
Se esfuerza en no pensar en las cosas que no creyó que tuviesen importancia, en los “te necesito” a cualquier hora del día y todas las veces que Eduardo acudía.   
  


*

  
Eduardo debe de ser un masoquista. Es la única explicación. O debe pensar que con suerte no asistirá. Es una reunión de ex alumnos, un montón de gente que va a contar qué tal le va la vida y en la que todos hablarán de las demandas. Se desabrocha un botón de la camisa y apura un poco más su copa. Reconoce la canción, la fiesta caribeña que no tenía nada de caribeño. Un sombrero de paja y camisa de flores, unos cuantos pasos de baile estúpidos y la chica que terminó llevándole a la habitación de su residencia.    
  
Entonces le ve, uno de los gemelos Winklevoss y camina hacia atrás buscando un rincón en el que esconderse. La última vez que coincidió con ellos terminaron hablando de lo único que tienen en común y francamente, odia hablar del dinero que ganaron los tres hace un par de años.   
  
-Se supone que eres una persona normal, Eduardo. Ya sabes, caminar hacia adelante y todas esas cosas que hacen los seres humanos.   
  
Aprieta el vaso con fuerza. Por evitar un problema se ha metido en uno peor. Supone que es el destino. La música caribeña y Mark. Lo tendría que haber visto venir, pero hay demasiadas pruebas de la incapacidad de Eduardo para prever el futuro más evidente ante sus ojos. Se gira lentamente y mira hacia abajo. Con Mark siempre tenía que mirar hacia abajo, ahora lo hace en el sentido más despectivo que puede procurar tal acción.   
  
-Mark –dice, sin emoción.   
  
Mark hace eso que hace con la cara, esa manera casi imperceptible de levantar las cejas y abrir los ojos. Eduardo da otro sorbo a su bebida, largo y pausado hasta que las ganas de darle un puñetazo son controlables.   
  
-Veo que te va bien –comenta Mark.   
  
Si se refiere a su cuenta bancaría, sí, le va bien. Mark es quien mejor debería saberlo. Si habla de su aspecto, no hay mucho en Eduardo que haya cambiado en los últimos dos años y medio. Tal vez tiene el pelo un poco más largo, pero no es nada en lo que Mark podría fijarse. Un par de arrugas aquí y allá que seguramente la baja iluminación esconde. Y lo demás a veces va bien y otras veces es como si toda su vida no tuviese una dirección exacta. Pero Mark no necesita saber que hay momentos en los que Eduardo no se siente seguro con nadie.   
  
Mueve los labios hacia arriba, es algo parecido a una sonrisa aunque no termina de serlo.   
  
-¿Dustin y Chris? –pregunta.   
  
-Oh, por ahí –mueve la mano en alguna dirección, pero Eduardo acaba de ver a la segunda persona que no quería ver esta noche.   
  
-Oh, Dios –murmura.   
  
-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Wardo?   
  
Es una fracción de segundo. A Eduardo le basta con mirar rápidamente a Mark, quien agacha la cabeza sabiendo que no debería haberle llamado así. Ya no se llaman Wardo y él ya no dice Mark como si no fuese casi inaguantable pronunciar su nombre.   
  
-¡Eduardo! –Christy se abalanza sobre él y lo que quedaba de su copa sale volando y le cae en la manga y el suelo.- Mark.   
  
Reconoce la sonrisa maliciosa y casi lasciva que le dedica a su ex mejor amigo. Hubo un tiempo en el que recibió esa sonrisa. Siempre prometía un sexo increíble. Fue una pena que estuviese tan loca. Christy y Mark se miran durante unos segundos y Eduardo se da cuenta de que hay algo entre ellos, de que existe algo que no tiene nada que ver con él. Los observa unos segundos hasta que Mark parece suplicar con la mirada.   
  
-Está bien. Diles a Dustin y Chris que ya les llamaré para vernos antes de irme. Adiós, Christy.   
  
-Eduardo, un momento.   
  
Lo que menos tiene Eduardo para Mark es un momento.   
  


*

  
Mark no sabe lo que está haciendo. Tal vez la culpa la tiene Cambridge, la gente con la que nunca habló y que nunca mostró ningún tipo de interés por él y hoy no dejaban de lamerle el culo entre un montón de copas, la inoportuna aparición de Christy o que hacía dos años y medio que no veía a Eduardo. Ha sido más complicado de lo que creía encontrarle. No todo el mundo cuenta cada pequeño detalle de su vida por Facebook.   
  
No se permite pensarlo dos veces antes de golpear a la puerta con los nudillos. Cuando abre la puerta Eduardo le mira como si hubiese visto un fantasma. A Mark le sorprende verle en ese estado. El pelo revuelto, la camiseta medio desabrochada y arremangado hasta los codos, una botella que por el olor apostaría que es whisky y los ojos vidriosos.   
  
-Eduardo –saluda.   
  
-¿Qué coño haces aquí?   
  
-Christy nos ha interrumpido –explica.   
  
Eduardo sonríe, sólo que no es una sonrisa a la que está acostumbrado. Eduardo sonreía todo el tiempo pero no así.   
  
-No, de hecho creo que el que estaba de más era yo –bufa Eduardo.   
  
-¿Estás celoso? –le parece ridículo que de entre toda la gente que conoce, sea precisamente él el que tenga celos de Christy.   
  
-Por Dios, no. No es que importe demasiado, pero por las últimas personas que sentiría celos en el mundo sois vosotros. Especialmente tú.   
  
Está borracho, le resbalan las palabras y se tambalea al acercarse a él. No recuerda la última vez que estuvieron tan cerca de forma voluntaria. Lo de horas antes no cuenta. Si Eduardo hubiese podido evitarlo lo habría hecho. Por eso le asusta lo de ahora, la forma en que lo hace. De pronto es más consciente que nunca de que Eduardo es mucho más alto que él y a pesar de que sigue siendo todo brazos y piernas resulta agresivo el modo en el que se inclina sobre él.   
  
-Que te jodan, Mark –farfulla, y le golpea con la palma de las manos en el pecho y le hace trastabillar hasta que choca contra la pared con la espalda.   
  
-No pasó nada con ella, bueno, al menos nada importante.   
  
Eduardo se lleva las manos a la cabeza y gruñe.   
  
-¡Ese es tu maldito problema! ¡Nada es importante, no lo suficiente! ¡Nunca lo es!   
  
Aprieta la mandíbula con fuerza y la punta de su nariz apenas roza la suya pero es lo suficiente para que Mark se acuerde de respirar.    
  
-No lo hice para vengarme de ti.   
  
Es como si hubiese perdido la capacidad de controlar sus acciones y lo que dice. Se siente ridículo y estúpido porque él no es así. No da explicaciones a la gente y menos a Eduardo. Ya no hace falta. Eduardo suspira. Le está mirando con esos ojos ridículamente grandes y marrones. Los ha echado de menos.   
  
-Vete, Mark –dice en voz baja.- Vete. Antes de que te pegue, por favor.   
  
Y Mark lo hace, porque hubo un tiempo en el que sí escuchaba a Eduardo y una parte de él recuerda cómo hacerlo.   
  


*

  
Eduardo decide que ha esperado suficiente. Casi tres años esperando un perdón es demasiado tiempo. Si no lo dijo hace unos meses ya no lo hará nunca. Y ya no sabe hasta qué punto es tolerable el más vale tarde que nunca en este caso. Porque Eduardo no quería hacerlo, no quería odiar a Mark más de lo necesario, pero cuánto más le echa de menos más le odia. Y el problema es que nunca ha dejado de echar de menos a Mark porque siempre hay algo insignificante que le recuerda a él y otras veces es imposible no pensar un “a Mark le gustaría esto” o “¿Qué pensaría Mark?” Es como si sólo se hubiese ido a un país en algún lugar muy remoto del mundo dónde no hubiese ningún medio de comunicación. Sólo que Mark jamás iría a un lugar en el que no hay conexión a Internet.   
  
Tiene una carpeta llena de correos que nunca envió. Correos que le preguntan simplemente por qué y otros en los que le cuenta cualquier cosa, lo que ha hecho ese día o algo en lo que ha estado pensando. Normalmente los acaba escribiendo cuando ha bebido lo suficiente como para sentir más pena por él que por el propio Mark y la sensación de añoranza le golpea tan fuerte que necesita creer que podría hablar con él como si nada hubiese ocurrido. A veces se imagina que son algunas vacaciones, como las primeras Navidades después de conocerse y los correos que intercambiaron mientras Eduardo visitaba a su familia en Miami. Aquellos, los que sí que mandó y Mark respondió los guardó y un año después del acuerdo los leyó. Acabó rompiendo el portátil contra el suelo y llorando. Tan sólo su padre y Mark han conseguido hacerle sentir tan fracasado y miserable, tan traicionado que lo único que sabe hacer ya es llorar. Al día siguiente y después de comprar un portátil nuevo los eliminó.    
  
Arrastra el ratón hasta que aparece el mensaje de “eliminar carpeta”.   
  


*

  
Nueva York es una ciudad endemoniadamente fría. La nieve le llega hasta los tobillos y las botas le quedan grandes. Su asistente le asegura que sí son necesarias y que da igual si está acostumbrado a ir con esas ridículas sandalias incluso en esas circunstancias. No va a ir a una reunión con los inversores como si fuese un universitario de diecinueve años y sueños de grandeza. Quiere decirle que es precisamente eso lo que hizo y que por tal y como van las cosas a nadie le importó que fuese vestido así. Se pregunta si fue una buena idea contratar a una mujer que no se siente intimidada por él y que siempre está tratándole como si fuera un niño pequeño. Y tal vez cree que por tener edad suficiente para su madre puede tratarle así, pero no debería. Aunque Mark no piensa echarla porque en el fondo le gusta su honestidad y ha demostrado ser más valiosa de lo que Mark pensaba.   
  
También le obliga a coger el metro porque hay demasiado tráfico y no llegarán a tiempo a la otra punta de Manhattan. La mujer creció en la ciudad y se fía de lo que le dice, a pesar de que la estación resulta horriblemente claustrofóbica con toda esa gente yendo y viniendo.    
  
Al otro lado de la vía uno de los trenes para y se bajan un montón de pasajeros. Algunos de ellos se quedan esperando y es cuando Mark ve un montón de pelo y unos hombros encogidos que reconocería en cualquier parte. Nueva York es una ciudad demasiado grande como para que se dé tal coincidencia y sin embargo, Mark se encuentra deseando que por una vez todos esos milagros de los que tanto se burla le ocurra a él. Sucede como en las películas, o puede que en realidad esté moviéndose lentamente. Es él, la nariz ligeramente colorada y las cejas fruncidas y encogido como los inviernos en Cambridge.   
  
Mark siente una punzada de ansiedad en el estómago. Luego,Eduardo le mira fijamente, como si no creyese que sea él. Frunce un poco el ceño.Cuando por fin parece estar completamente seguro, se despereza un poco y ladea la cabeza. Y hace algo increíble. Mark le preguntaría a su asistente pero no quiere que Jane empiece a hacer preguntas. Sería como cuando su madre no dejaba de preguntar por qué Eduardo no llamaba o por qué ya no venía en Acción de Gracias y parecía que había roto con alguien y Mark odiaba que su madre le hiciese sentir aún más culpable.   
  
Eduardo sonríe ligeramente, le recuerda a la primera vez que le conoció y aún no sabía lo mucho que podía llegar a sonreír Eduardo, lo mucho que le gustaba reírse de todo y lo que se acostumbró a ese sonido hasta que terminó resultando familiar. Hasta que llegó un momento en el que le gustaba ese sonido.   
  
Se oye el ruido de un tren.   
  
-Este es el nuestro, Mark –dice Jane.   
  
Cuando se para frente a ellos y ya no puede ver a Eduardo aún sigue parado y Jane tiene que cogerle del brazo y arrastrarle hasta el vagón. Se sienta al lado de la ventanilla y le localiza rápidamente. Antes de que el tren se ponga en marcha de nuevo Eduardo mueve la cabeza y se gira.   
  
Se pregunta si significa algo, si es posible que aunque no lo haya dicho le ha perdonado.   
  


*

  
Un año después no sólo es un masoquista, es demasiado buen amigo, demasiado educado. Aunque Chris le diga que entendería a la perfección que no viniese, que es sólo una despedida de soltero y que al final se convertiría en algo raro e incómodo y de verdad, no importa que no vaya. Pero Eduardo está harto de perderse cosas, cumpleaños y todas las celebraciones de sus amigos. Se siente como la parte de un divorcio a la que no le permiten ver a los hijos y debería ser todo lo contrario. Tendría que ser él que estableciese los horarios de visita.   
  
Reconoce algunos de los compañeros de Kirkland o de las clases de Chris, otros son familiares y da por hecho que la gente a la que no le presentan trabaja en Facebook. Es bastante patético. Es como si no pudiesen ser capaces de hablar de algo que no tenga nada que ver con el lugar donde trabajan. No todo el mundo es Mark y no todo el mundo no tiene una vida más allá de Facebook. Él es una muestra de ello y toda esta gente debería de serlo también. Además, posee el suficiente porcentaje de acciones de Facebook como para poder obligarles a hablar de lo que sea mientras no sea eso.   
Eduardo no ha estado en muchos clubs de streaptease en su vida, los puede contar con los dedos de una mano. Siempre hay algo incómodamente perturbador sobre ellos. El problema no son las mujeres que se desnudan o le plantan los pechos en la cara de vez en cuando si no el hecho de que nunca ha entendido el encanto de un lugar así, nunca lo ha encontrado excitante. Y siempre hay hombres que le recuerdan a su padre. Hombres que podrían ser perfectamente su padre, que serán los padres de otros chicos de su edad y siempre ha acabado preguntándose si su padre irá a este tipo de clubs.   
  
No sabe si Dustin le hace beber tanto para emborracharle o es que no quiere hacerlo solo. El caso es que aunque debería parar no puede. Hay algo que le hace beber obscenamente cuando Mark anda alrededor. En realidad, Mark es la mejor excusa que tiene para beber aunque esté en la otra costa del país cuando lo hace.   
  
-Es un buen chico, nuestro Sean, para nuestro Chris –comenta Dustin, y le ofrece otra cerveza.   
  
-No le conozco, Dustin.   
  
-Te gustará, nos gusta a todos. No, no en un sentido sexual porque se va a casar con Chris, y sólo le tiene que gustar a él en ese sentido, sexual quiero decir. Además está el hecho de que es un tío. Pero es el novio que todo amigo quiere para su mejor amigo –explica.   
  
-Lo que sigue sin explicar por qué estamos en un club de streaptease cuando a Chris no le gustan las mujeres. Y Sean ha venido.   
  
-Porque es el único amigo que se va a casar en un corto plazo. Nos estamos haciendo mayores y las probabilidades de que Mark se case son inexistentes. Y tú tienes demasiada clase para organizar una despedida de soltero de este tipo.   
  
-¿Insinúas que Chris no la tiene?   
  
-La tiene. Repito, las probabilidades de que esta ocasión se vuelva a dar en un futuro cercano no son muy alentadoras.   
  
-Supongo.   
  
No es que esté siguiendo con la mirada todos y cada uno de los movimientos de Mark, a veces aparece en su campo de visión y no puede evitarlo. Simplemente aparece y la idea de Mark Zuckerberg en un club de streaptease le hace soltar una carcajada que termina en un ataque de tos.   
  
-¿Siempre fuiste así de silencioso?    
  
La música está demasiado alta y Eduardo se acerca un poco más a Dustin.   
  
-¿Qué?   
  
-¿Siempre fuiste así de silencioso? –repite en voz más alta.- Solías ser el alma de la fiesta.   
  
Eduardo enarca una ceja.   
  
-De acuerdo, tal vez no eras el alma de la fiesta, pero definitivamente no eras como él –señala con una mano en dirección a Mark.- Es como estar en un universo paralelo. Se supone que eres tú el que tiene que estar siendo amigable con la gente y lucirte con tus pasos de baile y en cambio estás aquí sentado conmigo mirando como los demás se divierten.   
  
Dustin se queda callado como si hubiese dicho algo inoportuno. Seguramente esté deseando que le trague la tierra o que alguien invente algún método efectivo para viajar en el tiempo y no decir lo que ha dicho.   
  
-Lo estoy pasando bien –dice Eduardo, y Dustin le mira con esa mirada tan suya de no me lo creo.- De verdad, Dustin. Tú y Chris sois mis amigos y prefiero estar aquí bebiendo y charlando contigo que hacer cualquier otra cosa. Esto está bien. Simplemente quería hacer esto, sentarme y beber y charlar con vosotros. Lo echo de menos.   
  
-Yo también. A veces me gustaría que todo fuera como antes.   
  
Antes de Facebook. Ninguno lo dice pero los dos lo piensan. Porque no es como si fuesen dos amigos viviendo en dos puntos diferentes del país, demasiado lejos como para poder verse al salir del trabajo o que Eduardo pueda entrar en sus habitaciones como si viviese con ellos.    
  
Les separa una traición.   
  


*

  
Se pregunta si la sonrisa en Nueva York la imaginó. Si en realidad quiso creer que ocurrió porque de ese modo es más fácil. Si Eduardo es capaz de sonreír sin pretender arrancarte la cabeza al mismo tiempo es que todo está bien. Se pasa gran parte de la noche asegurándose de que desde el rincón en el que Dustin y Eduardo están ahogando lo que sea en alcohol puede verle. El Mark de hace un año lo habría evitado. El de ahora a veces hace cosas estúpidas como esa.    
  
Se levanta y Mark espera hasta que le ve librarse de una de las bailarinas y meterse en el servicio. Sus pies se mueven antes de que tenga tiempo de pensar en lo que está haciendo o de lo que puede hacer. Tal vez es la bebida. Uno de los empleados le ofrece una cerveza en el camino y la coge. Le quita la que está a punto de llevarse a la boca y abre la puerta del servicio de una patada. Se está lavando las manos y le parece gracioso cuando da un respingo. Le mira de reojo en el espejo. ¿De verdad no se acuerda de la sonrisa de Nueva York?   
  
-¿Te apetece una cerveza? –ofrece.   
  
Eduardo tira del papel de la máquina. Es mucho papel. Se seca las manos con ello hasta que hace una bola.   
  
-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Mark? –pregunta por fin, suena exasperado.   
  
-Sonreíste, en Nueva York –dice, porque no termina de entender por qué él sí lo recuerda y por qué para él sí parece importar y es como si para Eduardo jamás hubiese pasado.- En la estación de metro. Te vi y al principio pensé que ibas a saltar la vía e intentar estrangularme. Pero hiciste eso que haces con la mirada y luego sonreíste. No como sueles sonreír, ya sabes, como si hubiese pasado algo realmente bueno. Fue simplemente una sonrisa pero dado que tenía claro que me odiabas no pensé que lo fueses hacer.   
  
-Te odio –contesta.   
  
Si cerrase los ojos podría imaginar que están otra vez en esa sala, con los abogados y contando los detalles de una historia con un final triste. Siente el pulso acelerarse.   
  
-La verdad es que no sé por qué sonreí. Supongo que no esperaba verte allí. Creí que no eras tú. Es más fácil pensar que le sonreí a un desconocido que a ti.   
  
Mark da un sorbo a su cerveza. Se pregunta cómo alguien como Eduardo y él pudieron ser amigos en un tiempo, si se podría repetir, si supiese el secreto, ¿podría intentarlo de nuevo?   
  
-Supongo que es más fácil –es estúpido decirlo, pero por primera vez en su vida odia el silencio y el no saber qué decir.   
  
-Nos veremos en la boda, Mark. Cuídate.   
  
Hay algo que suena resignado, algo que le rompe un poco el esquema, o tal vez otra cosa. Da otro trago a la cerveza y se echa hacia atrás contra la puerta. Obliga a Eduardo a pararse frente a él con los brazos cruzados y ese modo de dirigirse a él como si fuese un niño pequeño.   
  
-Mark.   
  
-No puedes ir sonriendo a la gente como si nada y hacerles creer que significa algo. Es cruel –le acusa.   
  
-¿Y qué podría significar?   
  
Eduardo está empezando a coger una manía un poco irritante. Eso de inclinarse sobre él, le pone nervioso. Se siente acorralado.   
  
-Que ya no me odias –repite.   
  
-Te he dicho que te odio.   
  
-Por eso no deberías sonreír a la gente por la calle. Les haces pensar que no les odias y entonces empiezan a creer que hay esperanzas y que no son tan anormales. Incluso que podrían ser humanos, buenas personas.   
  
-Lo has analizado demasiado. A veces la gente sonríe sin más.   
  
-No seas estúpido, Wardo. La gente hace las cosas porque sí, pero nosotros no.   
  
-No, definitivamente tú haces las cosas por algún motivo.   
  
Mark siempre tuvo miedo a las reacciones de Eduardo después del incidente el día del millón de usuarios. Dustin lo llama “El día que Eduardo hizo trizas el portátil de Mark”. Durante las deposiciones con los abogados creía que aparecería en cualquier momento y le daría un puñetazo y acabaría moliéndole a palos. No era un miedo al dolor físico. Y algunos creían que no había nada peor que ponerte una demanda millonaria, pero Mark sabe que si hubiese llegado el caso en el que al final Eduardo hubiese explotado de un modo más violento el problema sería mucho más grave que unos puñetazos. No sabría explicarlo, pero lo sabe.   
  
-Tú también –dice.- Tú también haces las cosas por un motivo.   
  
-¿Sabes qué, Mark? Olvídalo. No sonreí, ¿de acuerdo? Pensé que eras alguien a quien conocía, por supuesto alguien mejor.   
  
Mark suelta las cervezas y se rompen contra el suelo. Si Eduardo puede ser cruel él puede ser otras cosas que no sabe cómo se hacen, pero puede intentarlo. Le golpea con los puños y Eduardo se aparta sorprendido.   
  
-¿Qué haces, Mark?   
  
Vuelve a golpearle, en el pecho, con todas sus fuerzas. En una suerte que Eduardo no lo espere porque lo cierto es que Mark no es precisamente la persona más fuerte en ese baño. No sabe utilizar su fuerza para nada que no sea Facebook. Eduardo levanta las manos e intenta calmarle pero Mark está por encima de eso. No va a calmarse. Se ha pasado meses pensando sin querer en esa maldita sonrisa para que no signifique nada. Levanta el brazo y dirige el puño a la cara de Eduardo. Choca con su mandíbula.   
  
-¡Joder, Mark! ¡Joder!   
  
-Mierda- dice,- mierda, lo siento.    
  
Eduardo se encoge y levanta la cabeza. Tiene sangre en el labio inferior y los ojos llenos de lágrimas.   
  
-Lo siento –repite.   
  
Mueve los dedos y durante un segundo que parece eterno no tocan nada. Y Eduardo tiene los ojos muy abiertos, muy marrones y hacía demasiado tiempo que no le miraba así y Mark debería ignorarlo. Debería de estar pensando que no significa nada, que este Eduardo a veces hace las cosas porque sí. Sólo que no es así. Y sus dedos apenas le rozan y Eduardo se encoge un poco más y sus ojos cada vez parecen ridículamente más grandes.   
  
-Lo siento –dice otra vez, más bajo.   
  
Eduardo respira hondo, suspira y el aliento le da en la cara. Y Mark no tiene que moverse demasiado, tan sólo unos milímetros para que exista el roce necesario. Para que le bese. Con la boca cerrada y los labios apretando y los dedos aún en la mandíbula de Eduardo y es el momento más largo de su vida. Eduardo vuelve a respirar y Mark es consciente de que puede que lleve unos segundos así, besando a su ex amigo o lo que se suponga que está haciendo. Es curioso que tenga que armarse de valor para dejar de hacerlo, sin embargo no le da tiempo porque de repente Eduardo le está besando. Y ninguno de los dos podrá decir ya que son del tipo de personas que hacen las cosas porque sí.   
  
-Mark –cree oírle decir su nombre.   
  
Mark hace algo muy estúpido, o no, y abre la boca y de pronto es como si ya no necesitase respirar porque Eduardo suspira mientras le besa. Si lo dijese en voz alta resultaría patético, pero no lo es. Y gime y Mark se sujeta a su cadera y apoya la espalda en la puerta y nota el picaporte moverse y clavársele. Siente los dedos de Eduardo en su nuca, en el pelo y es posible que la letanía de su nombre sea producto de su imaginación.   
  
Alguien golpea la puerta y Mark a duras penas puede estar besándose con la persona que más le odia en el mundo y sujetar para que nadie interrumpa al mismo tiempo. Y Eduardo hace eso con las caderas, Mark no pensó que fuese posible semejante fricción, seguramente porque con una chica es diferente. Y le tiemblan las piernas y dice “Wardo” tan bajo, y suena tan desesperado que no cree que sea justo. Puede que si no hubiese dicho su nombre Eduardo no se hubiese separado rápidamente.   
  
Mark se siente estúpido como nunca en su vida.    
  
-Joder, Mark. ¿Qué joder ha sido eso? –se lleva las manos a la cara y se tapa los ojos con las palmas y respira agitadamente.- Joder.   
  
Mark vuelve a confiar en que es mejor quedarse callado si no tienes nada bueno que decir. Eduardo le mira como si le hubiesen crecido dos cabezas. Podría ocurrir, después de lo que acaba de pasar básicamente todo es posible. Un tipo corpulento consigue abrir la puerta del servicio y empuja un poco a Mark al hacerlo. Tropieza y al evitar caer Eduardo ha desaparecido.   
  
Se mira en el espejo. Tiene la sangre de Wardo en los labios.   
  


*

  
Al final gran parte del dinero que ganó en la demanda lo va a tener que utilizar en una clínica de rehabilitación. Se ha pasado la última media hora analizando lo que ha ocurrido en el club y tragando todo lo que tenía alcohol en el minibar de la habitación del hotel. No va a negar que hace cuatro años una parte de él se preguntaba constantemente cómo sería besar a Mark Zuckerberg pero que nunca hizo nada porque era Mark, su mejor amigo, y Eduardo jamás habría hecho algo que lo echase todo a perder. Y justo fue Mark quien lo hizo y años después le besa cuando Eduardo había olvidado sentirse así alrededor de Mark. Al menos se había esforzado en aprender a sentirse de otro modo.   
  
El alcohol no ayuda a olvidar. Está demasiado nervioso para dormir aunque se sienta mareado y cuando cierra los ojos ve la cara de Mark, los ojos de Mark, los dedos de Mark, los labios de Mark. Todo es Mark. Y le duele la mandíbula. Más increíble que el beso es el hecho de que Mark le haya pegado. Seguramente es la primera vez que le pega un puñetazo a alguien.   
  
Oye los golpes en la puerta pero los ignora. Cierra los ojos y se tapa la cara con el brazo. Pasan cinco minutos y llamar otra vez. Tal vez sea Dustin. Se ha ido de la fiesta sin decir nada ni despedirse de nadie. Se incorpora y tiene que sentarse un momento antes de que todo deje de dar vueltas. Cuando se asegura de que puede caminar sin terminar en el suelo da unos pasos hasta la puerta y la abre de golpe.   
  
-Tienes que estar de coña –farfulla.   
  
La única y última vez que vio a Mark así fue en la primera fiesta de la fraternidad judía en el primer año. Era todo tan aburrido que se sentaron los cuatro y se dedicaron a beber y terminaron en las habitaciones en Kirkland y Eduardo se quedó dormido en el suelo al lado del sofá.    
  
Mark entra en la habitación y Eduardo cierra la puerta.    
  
-Te has ido de la fiesta.   
  
-Mi ex mejor amigo me ha besado en el servicio de un club de streaptease. Discúlpame si lo último que me apetecía era seguir en una fiesta viéndole la cara.   
  
-No ha sido tan malo –se queja, como un niño pequeño.   
  
-Por el amor de Dios, Mark. ¿En qué mundo hace nadie lo que tú has hecho esta noche?   
  
No deberían estar teniendo esta discusión. Ni ahora ni nunca, pero mucho menos esta noche cuando Eduardo siente que todo se le va a ir de las manos. Suelta una carcajada amarga.   
  
-¿Qué? –pregunta Mark.   
  
-Oh, nada. Es sólo que tres años después aún tienes la habilidad de joderlo todo.   
  
-Me has besado –Mark da un paso hacia él.- No me culpes de algo que hemos hecho los dos.   
  
Seguramente Mark cree que no es una persona valiente, por norma general no lo es, pero Eduardo sabe que en el fondo puede serlo. Tiene momentos en los que enfrenta las cosas, aunque es una lástima que no ocurra siempre.   
  
-Maldita sea, Mark. ¿Por qué tiene que ser siempre así contigo?   
  
-¿Así cómo? –suena ofendido.   
  
-Así de difícil –gesticula con las manos y se acerca a él.- No puedes besar a alguien que te odia, no funciona así.   
  
-Yo no te odio.   
  
-Pero yo sí.   
  
Siente que se va a echar a llorar. Le duele el pecho y aprieta los puños y si le saliese la voz estaría gritándole. Mark mueve la boca como si fuese a decir algo pero al final se queda callado y Eduardo le preguntaría por qué. No lo hace porque está seguro de que en el fondo Mark no lo sabe, y si lo hace no lo va a decir porque ni él mismo lo entiende. Si alguno de los dos supiese qué decir sería mucho más fácil. El problema es que hace demasiado que las cosas no son sencillas entre ellos.   
  
Eduardo le coge por la nuca, extiende los dedos y los mueve entre su pelo. Mark cierra los ojos y cuando los vuelve a abrir Eduardo le besa. Le muerde el labio inferior y le sujeta con fuerza. Tira un poco de su pelo. Y si no saben hablar al menos harán algo que ha descubierto sí saben hacer. Mark le agarra de los hombros y Eduardo tira de la cintura de su pantalón, y terminan chocando con la cama. Caen y no es como en el baño, es más frenético y se rozan más y a Eduardo ya no le importa. Mark debe sentirlo entonces, mueve la mano y tan solo son unos segundos contra su cadera. Después está desabrochando su cinturón y apenas le roza y Eduardo gime de un modo estúpido y desesperado. Es un momento que parece no terminar nunca y Mark ha conseguido abrir la cremallera y cuando por fin le toca Eduardo levanta un poco las caderas hacia arriba y Mark gruñe. Empieza a mover la mano y Eduardo no puede seguir besándole y sintiendo todo eso a la vez. Echa la cabeza hacia atrás y Mark le lame el cuello.   
  
-Mark.    
  
Si fuese otra persona sentiría menos, le gustaría menos, sería peor. Pero es Mark, del que a veces imaginó cómo sería besarle, cómo sería hacerle las cosas que a veces hacían las chicas con las que se conformaba en la universidad. Cómo sería si fuese Mark el que lo hiciese.   
  
Cuando ya no puede más, sabe que no va a poder durar más así se queda quieto un segundo. Mark le roza el cuello con las yemas de los dedos. Y repite su nombre tantas veces como si fuese lo único capaz de decir hasta que siente que deja de doler.   
Después cierra los ojos y duerme.   
  


*

  
Mark no ha dormido del todo. Puede que sólo media hora, después ha pasado toda la noche despierto pensando. En Eduardo. Y observando a Eduardo. Pensando en cosas que no tienen sentido, en cosas que no creyó que pudiesen pasar nunca y que mucho menos imaginó que podría hacer.  
  
Eduardo se mueve y le da la espalda. Mira su reloj. Debería irse ahora que todavía está dormido. No le apetece tener una conversación sobre lo que ha pasado horas antes. Es todo demasiado extraño, más aún de lo que ya lo era. Se levanta con cuidado y camina de puntillas hasta la puerta de la habitación.  
  
-Cuando dijiste lo siento –siente que le da un infarto cuando le oye,- en el club. ¿A qué te referías?  
  
Mark se gira pero Eduardo sigue de espaldas y está acurrucado entre las mantas.  
  
-Al puñetazo, claro.  
  
-Claro –dice.  
  
Va a abrir la puerta. Tiene la horrible sensación de que al hacerlo será la última vez que le vea. Es una idiotez porque le va a ver en la boda, pero aun así el presentimiento le hace sentir náuseas.  
  
-Te he escrito cientos de correos.  
  
-No he recibido ninguno –contesta.  
  
-Nunca los mandé.  
  
Después no dicen nada y Mark se encuentra odiando silencios que antes no le incomodaban. Eduardo nunca sentía la necesidad de llenar los silencios entre ellos con cualquier estupidez y era una de las cosas que le gustaban de él. Eduardo le entendía y Mark sabe que no era algo que pudiera hacer por él, pero lo agradecía. Es un silencio demasiado tenso, casi palpable.  
  
Se da cuenta de que si está esperando algo más, no va a llegar. Abre la puerta, y sale de la habitación y cada paso que da se pregunta si es otro paso más hacia atrás en lo que fuese que había entre ellos.


	2. Chapter 2

Eduardo duerme a intervalos y cuando está despierto ve la tele. En esos momentos de insomnio, porque le gustaría dormir pero no puede, coge el teléfono y marca el número de memoria. Lo borró, pero no lo olvidó. Y a veces está a punto de llamar de verdad, pero por mucho que haya ensayado un discurso elocuente y profundo no tiene ni la menor idea de por dónde empezar. Y Mark no tiene por qué saber que le interesa lo suficiente y que no ha olvidado como debería como para recordar su número.   
  
Lo que tiene claro es que no puede seguir así. No va a empezar a añadir a las partes que Mark se encargó de destrozar hace años otra decepción. Hay cosas que Eduardo ya no puede soportar aunque el Eduardo de entonces sí pudiese y estuviese dispuesto.    
  
Decide hacer cosas que tal vez debería haber hecho hace tiempo.   
  


*

  
Un día empieza a recibir correos fechados casi dos años antes.   
  
De: 'Eduardo Saverin'    
Para: 'Mark Zuckerberg'    
  
_Siempre que como pollo me siento culpable. Me pregunto si el pollo fue torturado, si inconscientemente alguien le alimentó con pollo. Sigue sin ser canibalismo, por cierto._   
  
De: 'Eduardo Saverin'    
Para: 'Mark Zuckerberg'    
  
_He contratado a una secretaria. Se llama Leslie y creo que le gustarías, aunque tú la odiarías. Siempre está cuidando de mí. No sé si sabe que no la pago por eso, pero es agradable que alguien cuide de ti para variar._   
  
De: 'Eduardo Saverin'    
Para: 'Mark Zuckerberg'    
  
_A veces tengo la sensación de que estoy de nuevo en Cambridge. Sólo dura un segundo y el resto del día no pasa lo suficientemente rápido._   
  
De: 'Eduardo Saverin'    
Para: 'Mark Zuckerberg'    
  
_¿Recuerdas aquella canción de Justin Timberlake que odiabas tanto? Leslie no ha dejado de cantarla esta semana. Dios, la odiarías._   
  
De: 'Eduardo Saverin'    
Para: 'Mark Zuckerberg'    
  
_No sé qué hago en Nueva York._   
  
De: 'Eduardo Saverin'    
Para: 'Mark Zuckerberg'    
  
_Dustin dice que llevas una semana sin dormir. Por el amor de Dios, Mark, tienes empleados que pueden hacer el trabajo mientras duermes. Les pagas por ello. En realidad Dustin no ha dicho nada, lo he intuido por algo que no ha querido decir mientras hablábamos. A veces se queda en silencio y sé que se trata de ti, o que estás cerca y no puede hablar. Viven en un régimen de miedo por tu culpa. ¿No te hace sentir un poco culpable?_   
  
De: 'Eduardo Saverin'    
Para: 'Mark Zuckerberg'    
  
_¿Te acuerdas de aquel viaje en carretera del que hablamos el primer año? ¿Sigues pensando que es una mala idea?_   
  
De: 'Eduardo Saverin'    
Para: 'Mark Zuckerberg'    
  
_Leslie me preparó una cita a ciegas con una compañera de pilates, según ella mi vida social es un desastre. La pobre, si te conociese mi vida le parecería una fiesta. Obviamente fue un desastre. Podría decirse que fui yo y un poco ella. Creo que Christy me traumatizó y ya no soy capaz de mantener una relación medianamente normal con una mujer. Lo primero que me pregunto cuando conozco a una mujer es si estará muy loca.  
  
Según Leslie, que hizo un curso de psicología, bueno, según ella mis problemas no son las mujeres sino mi padre o que tuve alguna “experiencia traumática en el ámbito sentimental”. A veces me dan ganas de despedirla. Pero no creo que encuentre a nadie que la necesite más que yo, lo cual es bastante patético._   
  
De: 'Eduardo Saverin'    
Para: 'Mark Zuckerberg'    
  
_Ver El Imperio Contraataca solo es un poco anti climático._   
  
De: 'Eduardo Saverin'    
Para: 'Mark Zuckerberg'    
  
_Hoy he visto a Erica Albright. Nunca te lo dije pero en el fondo era demasiado buena para ti, aunque no te entendiese la mitad del tiempo. No hablamos de ti aunque estuvo a punto de preguntarme por ti. Creo que lo recordó en el último momento._   
  
De: 'Eduardo Saverin'    
Para: 'Mark Zuckerberg'    
  
_¿Quién es Sean?_   
  
De: 'Eduardo Saverin'    
Para: 'Mark Zuckerberg'    
  
_Es el primer Acción de Gracias que paso con mis padres desde hace años. Antes tenía un montón de excusas para hacerlo pero ya no. Y eché de menos a tu madre, y su pastel de manzana y ver el desfile con tu padre. ¿Pasas tiempo con tus padres? Deberías hacerlo._   
  
De: 'Eduardo Saverin'    
Para: 'Mark Zuckerberg'    
  
_Voy a despedir a Leslie._   
  
De: 'Eduardo Saverin'    
Para: 'Mark Zuckerberg'    
  
_Olvídalo, no lo he hecho._   
  
De: 'Eduardo Saverin'    
Para: 'Mark Zuckerberg'    
  
_Si pudieses viajar en el tiempo durante sólo un día, ¿cuál elegirías?_   
  
De: 'Eduardo Saverin'    
Para: 'Mark Zuckerberg'    
  
_He estado a punto de morir. Estaba comiendo una de las dichosas ensaladas de Leslie cuando me he atragantado con la nuez más grande del mundo. Se ha quedado atascada en mi garganta y he pensado “es aquí cuando voy a ver toda mi vida pasar delante de mis ojos” y luego me he preguntado “¿tendré tiempo suficiente?”, pero claro, he malgastado ese tiempo pensando en ello y no he visto nada. Y lo siguiente que he sabido es que Leslie me estaba sujetando por detrás y por Dios, una mujer de su tamaño no debería de ser tan fuerte. La nuez ha salido disparada pero estoy seguro de que me ha roto alguna costilla._   
  
De: 'Eduardo Saverin'    
Para: 'Mark Zuckerberg'    
  
_Esta experiencia cercana a la muerte me ha hecho reflexionar. He empezado una lista con todas las cosas que tengo que hacer antes de morir._   
  


*

  
Eduardo no ha cambiado mucho durante los años. Tal vez unos kilos más y sigue siendo un amasijo de extremidades, de brazos y piernas demasiado largas, pero los trajes no le quedan como entonces. Se afloja un poco la corbata. La primavera en Palo Alto es completamente diferente a la de Nueva York. Su plan de sentarse en algún rincón de la iglesia se ve truncado por Dustin. Le hace sentarse a su lado, y con Mark al otro, y si Eduardo no conociese a Dustin pensaría que le divierte ser la barrera entre los dos ex amigos.   
  
-¿Habéis visto a las damas de honor? Los hermanos de Chris y sus primos están todos comprometidos y estoy convencido de que somos los mejores heterosexuales en esta boda. ¿Sabéis lo que quiere decir? –pregunta.   
  
-No –contesta Mark.   
  
A Eduardo le cuesta aguantar la risa. Mark se encuentra obviamente incomodo entre tanta gente, con un traje y una corbata y no deja de pasarse los dedos por el cuello de la camisa como si le apretase. Y tal vez, solo tal vez, está recordando la última vez que se vieron, porque Eduardo lo recuerda demasiado bien. Y tal vez está pensando en todos esos correos que ha ido recibiendo desde entonces y es posible se esté muriendo por preguntarle por qué ahora.   
  
Durante la ceremonia no aparta la vista de Chris y Sean. No lo hace a pesar de que es consciente de los momentos en los que Mark le observa. Le da miedo mirar porque por primera vez en años hay otro sentimiento, viejo y familiar pero de pronto nuevo que se suma a todo lo que ya sentía por Mark. Y porque no sabe si fue buena idea mandar todos esos correos ahora y si Mark ha empezado a odiarle por ello.   
  
El resto del día lo pasa comiendo y bebiendo, charlando animadamente con Dustin y con Mark a través de Dustin. Baila con alguna de las amigas de Amy y reconoce a una de las damas de honor flirteando con él en cuanto tiene oportunidad. Y Eduardo no sabe cómo tratar a la gente sin ser amable y termina flirteando con ella porque no le resulta natural no hacerlo.   
  
-Me habéis dejado a la dama de honor más alta.   
  
Eduardo se esfuerza por mantenerse relajado y procurar que no se le salga el corazón por la boca.   
  
-Lo importante es que sea una buena chica judía.   
  
-¿Lo es la tuya? –pregunta.   
  
-No.   
  
-No sé por qué, pero no me parece que aquí vayamos a encontrar a una buena chica judía. O alguien judío.   
  
Dustin está bailando con su dama de honor y por el modo en el que la sujeta por la cintura y como ríe ella cada vez que él le dice algo al oído es obvio que a Dustin no le importa que no sea judía. O una buena chica.   
  
-He recibido unos cuantos correos –comenta, y Eduardo se da cuenta de que es una frase que ha preparado deliberadamente.   
  
-Eso parece.   
  
Si Mark oye la ligera inflexión en su voz lo ignora. Y Eduardo quiere preguntar un montón de cosas, principalmente si debe de esperarle esta noche en la habitación de su hotel como las últimas veces. Le cuesta controlar las manos y le tiemblan los dedos y siente que cada fibra de su cuerpo se muere por el contacto. Coge una de las copas de champán que ofrece un camarero y la otra mano la mete en el bolsillo del pantalón.   
  
-¿Te importaría recibir correos? –pregunta Mark.   
  
Eduardo da un sorbo a su copa y se aclara la garganta.   
  
-Claro que no.   
  
Mira de reojo y Mark esboza una pequeña sonrisa. Entonces aparece la dama de honor demasiado alta para él y se deja arrastrar a la pista de baile y rueda los ojos y Eduardo se encoge de hombros con una sonrisa en la cara.   
  
Esa noche no le espera en su habitación y tampoco aparece.   
  


*

  
Mark siente en los dedos el nervio antes de teclear, como cuando va a empezar un código realmente complicado. Tampoco es que sepa hacerlos fácil.   
  
De: 'Mark Zuckerberg'    
Para: 'Eduardo Saverin'    
  
_En tu lista de cosas que hacer antes de morir, ¿has incluido el viaje en carretera? Y sí, sigo pensando que es una pésima idea. ¿Quién va a hacer todo lo que se supone que tienes que hacer mientras no estás?_   
  
Duda unos segundos antes de darle a enviar. Lo relee varias veces y cuando se asegura que no puede añadir nada más lo manda. El resto de la mañana se resume a varias tazas de café, a una reprimenda de Jane porque son demasiadas tazas de café y comprobar el correo más de lo habitual. Un par de horas después se da cuenta de lo rematadamente estúpido que está siendo y emplea su tiempo en algo productivo como la modificación de un código para el etiquetado.   
  
Luego oye el aviso de un nuevo correo entre el ruido que hace al teclear.   
  
De: 'Eduardo Saverin'    
Para: 'Mark Zuckerberg'    
  
_Tengo noticias para ti. La gente tiene eso que llaman vacaciones. Ya sabes, se toman un par de semanas libres y si tienen la suerte de ser sus propios jefes puede que hasta más tiempo. Y confían en que sus empleados se las apañen sin ellos. Así que si hiciese ese viaje, que no estoy diciendo que vaya a ocurrir, seguramente alguien se encargaría de hacer mi trabajo._   
  
Mark sonríe mientras teclea su respuesta.   
  
De: 'Mark Zuckerberg'    
Para: 'Eduardo Saverin'    
  
_¿Y si alguien demuestra que eres prescindible durante ese tiempo?_   
  
Los seis minutos siguientes piensa en el código mientras espera sin trabajar en ello.   
  
De: 'Eduardo Saverin'    
Para: 'Mark Zuckerberg'    
  
_¿Es así cómo funcionan las cosas por allí? Dustin no exageraba cuando dijo que todo el mundo te tenía miedo. Deberíamos haberlo imaginado antes, con esa personalidad tan paranoica y controladora la transición a dictador era lógica._   
  
No ha contestado a su primera pregunta. Todavía no sabe si pretende llevar a cabo el viaje y no sabe por qué le interesa tanto. Lo que tampoco quiere es que Eduardo sepa que le importa más allá de la simple curiosidad. Eduardo tiene una lista con todas las cosas que quiere hacer antes de morir y Mark la tiene con todas las que quiere preguntarle a Eduardo.   
  
Normalmente es él el que inicia estas “conversaciones”.    
  
De: 'Mark Zuckerberg'    
Para: 'Eduardo Saverin'    
  
_Dustin ha salido un par de veces con la dama de honor no judía._   
  
De: 'Eduardo Saverin'    
Para: 'Mark Zuckerberg'    
  
_Lo sé._   
  
De: 'Mark Zuckerberg'    
Para: 'Eduardo Saverin'    
  
_Una de las internas estaba leyendo el otro día un libro. Jane dice que tengo que hacer otras cosas, leer algo que no sean códigos así que terminé leyendo ese libro. ¿Has oído hablar de Crepúsculo? No lo entiendo. La protagonista, Bella Swan, es esta inepta, esta adolescente a la que mi yo adolescente estrangularía y está enamorada de Edward Cullen, un vampiro. Dios, siento la necesidad física de hackear el Facebook de la escritora. Y debería despedir a esa interna por su gusto literario._   
  
De: 'Eduardo Saverin'    
Para: 'Mark Zuckerberg'    
  
_¿Quién es Jane?_   
  
De: 'Mark Zuckerberg'    
Para: 'Eduardo Saverin'    
  
_Mi asistente. Creo que mi madre y ella fueron separadas al nacer._   
  
De: 'Eduardo Saverin'    
Para: 'Mark Zuckerberg'    
  
_Sólo tú contratarías a alguien parecido a tu madre como tu asistente. Y no, no lo he leído. Y deja a la interna en paz._   
  
De: 'Mark Zuckerberg'    
Para: 'Eduardo Saverin'    
  
_Me preguntaste que si pudiese viajar en el tiempo a algún día exacto cuál sería. Creo que el día del algoritmo en la ventana en Kirkland. O el día que lanzamos Facebook._   
  
Eduardo no contesta ese día y al siguiente tampoco. Se pasa el día revisando los códigos y tratando de encontrar fallos que sabe que no existen. Antes de que termine el día acaba enviando otro correo.    
  
De: 'Mark Zuckerberg'    
Para: 'Eduardo Saverin'    
  
_Anoche estaba emitiendo una reposición de Sports Night. ¿Recuerdas The Apology? Siempre acababas llorando al final._   
  
De: 'Eduardo Saverin'    
Para: 'Mark Zuckerberg'    
  
_Por supuesto que lo recuerdo y déjame decirte que no soy menos hombre por llorar por un discurso tan emotivo._   
  
De: 'Mark Zuckerberg'    
Para: 'Eduardo Saverin'    
  
_En ningún momento he puesto en duda tu masculinidad._   
  
Mark no puede evitarlo. Antes de que Eduardo tenga oportunidad de responder ya ha enviado otro.   
  
De: 'Mark Zuckerberg'    
Para: 'Eduardo Saverin'    
  
_Ayer no contestaste._   
  
Eduardo tarda más de media hora en responder.    
  
De: 'Eduardo Saverin'    
Para: 'Mark Zuckerberg'    
  
_En el fondo sabía que elegirías cualquiera de esos días._   
  
Si el mundo no se hubiese venido un poco abajo habría dicho que el día del millón de usuarios.   
  


*

  
En realidad hay dos correos que aún no ha mandado. Uno dice “¿Por qué?” y el otro “¿Vamos a pasar el resto de nuestras vidas ignorando lo que pasó?” Y una parte de él quiere mandarlos todos los días, pero otra, mucho más grande, sabe que sólo conseguiría alejar otra vez a Mark. Eduardo sabe que esta vez tiene que ser para siempre y que volverá a conformarse si eso es lo que debe de hacer.   
  
Se ha acostumbrado a sentarse frente al televisor con algo para cenar y el portátil encendido en la mesita. Normalmente todo se limita a conversaciones por encima y otras veces Mark no sabe cómo no ser directo.   
  
De: 'Mark Zuckerberg'    
Para: 'Eduardo Saverin'    
  
_¿Podría decirse que ya no me odias?_   
  
Eduardo se queda unos segundos observando la pantalla. Se imagina a Mark mirando de reojo si tiene un correo nuevo y trabajando en algún código que ya sabe de memoria.   
  
De: 'Eduardo Saverin'    
Para: 'Mark Zuckerberg'    
  
_Sinceramente, no lo sé. Una parte de mí lo hace y otra no._   
  
De: 'Mark Zuckerberg'    
Para: 'Eduardo Saverin'    
  
_No tiene sentido._   
  
De: 'Eduardo Saverin'    
Para: 'Mark Zuckerberg'    
  
_Nunca he dicho que lo tenga, pero mentiría si dijese que a veces ya no te odio._   
  
Eduardo puede conformarse con muchas cosas, puede quererlas y acostumbrarse a no tenerlas. Lo que no va a hacer, porque el propio Mark no se lo perdonaría y es estúpido pensar en las cosas que no podría perdonarle Mark; lo que Mark no puede esperar de él es que le mienta. Y si estuviese permitido, Eduardo le diría que si le odia no es únicamente por lo que hizo, que simplemente es la punta del iceberg de todas las frustraciones que ha originado en él. Diría que le odia porque le obliga a conformarse otra vez.   
  
De: 'Mark Zuckerberg'    
Para: 'Eduardo Saverin'    
  
_Pero creo que lo entiendo._   
  


*

  
Los dos primeros días no le da importancia. Se convence de que no es que Eduardo ya no quiera saber más de él. Desde que le preguntó si ya no le odiaba ha procurado no sacar ningún tema que pueda molestarle. Es complicado eso de pensar dos veces las cosas antes de hacerlas pero le está cogiendo el tranquillo. Una semana después, varias tazas de café y confirmar que por primera vez en mucho tiempo es incapaz de concentrarse en lo que se supone importante hace a Jane averiguar el teléfono de la oficina de Eduardo. Sería más fácil preguntarles a Dustin y Chris, pero tendría que dar explicaciones y no le apetece.   
  
Después de asegurarle a Jane que puede marcar el número sin su ayuda se encierra en su despacho de cristal. Se gira en su silla ante la única pared normal en la oficina. Es un mural con fotos de fiestas y los empleados de Facebook que Jane se ha encargado de empapelar en los últimos dos años. Dijo algo sobre humanizar un poco el espacio y Mark simplemente la dejó hacerlo para evitar una discusión que acabaría perdiendo de todos modos.   
  
-Despacho de Eduardo Saverin. Aquí Leslie Hooper, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?   
  
Tiene una voz joven y animada. La imagina pequeña, con el pelo corto y rubio y ojos azules brillantes. Toda una princesa.   
  
-Querría hablar con Eduardo- y dos segundos después añade,:- por favor.   
  
-Me temo que eso va a ser imposible –contesta.   
  
-¿Se puede saber por qué?   
  
-¿Puedo saber con quién hablo? –es como Jane pero con unos treinta años menos.   
  
-Mark. Zuckerberg.   
  
-Oh. Ya veo.   
  
Seguramente Leslie Hooper ha oído lo suficiente de él como para formarse una imagen, una opinión distorsionada de la realidad.    
  
-¿Puedo hablar con él? –repite.   
  
-El señor Saverin no está.   
  
-Es una emergencia –miente.   
  
-¿De verdad? -¿qué tipo de persona pone en duda un emergencia?   
  
-Le llamaría a su móvil pero ha cambiado de teléfono.   
  
-No tiene su número personal por algo.   
  
Eduardo tenía razón, Mark odia a su secretaria y no la ha hecho falta cantarle nada de Justin Timberlake.   
  
-Hace una semana que no sé nada de él, esa es la emergencia.    
  
La oye suspirar al otro lado de la línea. Pasan unos segundos en los que se plantea colgar el teléfono.   
  
-Su padre ha sufrido un infarto y viajó a Miami. Esa es la emergencia y por eso hace una semana que no sabe nada de él.   
  


*

  
Cuando los doctores les aseguran que su padre está fuera de peligro y que mañana mismo le trasladarán a otra planta, Eduardo siente como si el mundo volviese a su lugar. La última vez que habló con su padre no se dijeron nada fuera de lo normal en una de sus siempre templadas o casi frías conversaciones y sin embargo lo único que pensaba en el avión de camino a Miami es que su padre no había oído nada bueno por su parte. Que no todo el mundo sabe que le quieres aunque no se lo digas, y Eduardo hacía demasiado que no lo decía. Posiblemente la última vez fue cuando era tan pequeño que no lo recuerda. Así que es como si en realidad jamás le hubiese dicho a su padre que le quiere. Y por otro lado está el hecho de que da igual si uno debe suponer que un padre te quiere y está orgulloso de ti hagas lo que hagas. El padre de Eduardo no es dado a los halagos y a las muestras de afecto. Eduardo se ha pasado toda su vida tratando de estar a la altura de las expectativas de su padre y aunque nunca aceptará el hecho de que la mayor parte de las veces no las alcance y exista cierto aire de resignación en su padre cuando se trata de él, eso es algo con lo que puede acostumbrarse a vivir. Lo puede intentar. Pero reconocer que estar orgulloso de un hijo y quererlo son dos cosas diferentes y a Eduardo le gustaría poder afirmar que con una de ellas es feliz. El problema es que mientras la primera sabe que es una causa perdida, la segunda es un asunto completamente diferente.   
  
Su madre le convence para que vaya a descansar unas horas al hotel. Lleva dos días sin cambiarse de ropa y unos tres sin ducharse. No le ha dicho nada sobre quedarse en un hotel. Eduardo no sabe por qué se ha alojado en uno cuando tiene su habitación en la casa de sus padres. Tal vez porque está más cerca del hospital.   
  
Arrastra los pies por el pasillo de la cuarta planta del hotel mientras busca la tarjeta en el bolsillo interior de la sudadera. De pronto no sabe si la falta de sueño le está afectando más de lo que creía, porque juraría que Mark Zuckerberg está sentado al lado de la puerta de su habitación.   
  
-Tienes un aspecto horrible.   
  
Eduardo abre la puerta de su habitación y no se molesta en invitarle. Si no es una fantasía creada por la mente de Eduardo, por la necesidad de tenerle en Miami que se ha esforzado por ignorar cada minuto, cada hora de todos los días que ha pasado en el hospital esperando lo peor. Se sienta al pie de la cama. Tiene la sensación de que está demasiado cansado para poder dormir, que ha pasado ese momento en el que se conforma con no estar en el hospital y tener la certeza de que aún no es el fin del mundo.   
  
Mark se sienta a su lado. Así que definitivamente no se trata de su imaginación jugándole una mala pasada.   
  
-Tu secretaria Leslie me dijo lo que había pasado y a cambio de algunos privilegios en su cuenta de Facebook conseguí que me contase el resto.   
  
Eduardo apoya los codos en las rodillas y se sujeta la cabeza con las manos. No le ha escrito ni una sola vez contándole lo de su padre porque lo único que escribía era un “te necesito”, lo que habría hecho que Mark se alejase. Sin embargo, está ahí. Tal vez debería haberlo hecho.   
  
-Siento no haber avisado –su voz suena cansada, rota.   
  
Entonces Mark pone una mano en su hombro y el contacto le sorprende tanto, le hace darse cuenta de que en realidad se ha pasado todos estos años necesitándole, que casi le cuesta respirar con normalidad. Luego aprieta un poco y si no estuviese tan exhausto agradecería el gesto. Incluso se reiría y le diría que no pasa nada, que no espera que haga cosas que no sabe hacer. Que si sabe lo que significa con eso basta.   
  
Eduardo si irgue un poco y Mark no mueve la mano. Están así, sin decir nada, durante minutos. Al final Eduardo se mueve lo suficiente como para poder apoyar la cabeza en el hombro de Mark sin que le duela el cuello. Huele a limpio, diferente y al mismo tiempo a algo que siempre relacionó con Mark. Roza con la nariz su cuello y se mueve lentamente, hasta que acaricia su mandíbula. Le obliga a girar la cabeza hasta que siente el aliento en el rostro. Está tan cerca que no puede distinguir del todo sus ojos. Con una mano le sujeta por la nuca, moviendo los dedos lentamente entre su pelo y es un segundo interminable hasta que le besa. A penas es un roce. Eduardo respira profundamente y le vuelve a besar. La fuerza necesaria para convertirlo en un beso y no un momento accidental. Con la suficiente pausa para que dure y pueda recordarlo como algo más íntimo que las últimas veces.    
  
Se separa después de lo que parece una eternidad. Mark apoya la frente en la suya y tiene la sensación de que si esto hubiese ocurrido hace años cuando Eduardo aún era su único amigo las cosas serían muy diferentes. O mucho peor porque tal vez Mark no habría dejado de hacer lo que hizo. Quiere dormir, despertarse por la mañana y por una vez en su vida no tener que pensar en qué hará luego. Deja caer las manos en su regazo y se tumba. No va a pedirle que se quede a pesar de que lo está deseando. Más tarde siente el peso de Mark a su lado.   
  
Al despertar gira sobre sí mismo y extiende los brazos. En el lugar que se suponía que estaba Mark encuentra una nota.   
  
_No he cambiado de número._   
  


*

  
Ha llegado antes de que nadie se dé cuenta de que no estaba y Dustin pueda declararle como desaparecido. Su teléfono suena como todos los días y mientras atiende llamadas espera que no elija ese momento para llamar, si es que lo hace. Y conociendo a Eduardo está completamente seguro de que lo hará.   
  
A la hora de comer se confirman sus sospechas. En otra circunstancia no contestaría a un número que no conoce, pero no va a arriesgarse.   
  
-¿Vas a pasarte toda la vida apareciendo y desapareciendo? –pregunta, está enfadado.   
  
-¿Qué tal está tu padre?   
  
-Mejor. ¿Vas a contestar a mi pregunta? –insiste.   
  
Si hay algo que le sobra a Eduardo es paciencia y Mark es la mejor prueba de ello. Pueden pasarse horas así, Eduardo insistiendo y Mark esquivándolo con un montón de preguntas. Pero Eduardo no va a olvidar por qué le ha llamado y sería estúpido fingir que es así.   
  
-Tenía que volver a la oficina. Solo quería asegurarme de que todo estaba bien.   
Eduardo se calla durante un momento. Le oye respirar y Mark espera porque es su turno para ser honesto.   
  
-Es solo que… -otro silencio y continúa:- Deja de hacer eso. No vuelvas a aparecer y desaparecer, Mark. No es agradable.   
  
-De acuerdo –contesta.   
  
-Tengo que colgar –dice.- Ya hablaremos.   
  
-De acuerdo –repite.   
  
-¿Mark?    
  
-¿Sí?   
  
-Gracias.   
  
Cuelga. Mark escribe un correo rápidamente.   
  
De: 'Mark Zuckerberg'    
Para: 'Eduardo Saverin'    
  
_La próxima vez que ocurra algo, avísame. Cuando desapareces la gente tiende a asustarse y pensar que estás muerto en algún callejón cerca del trabajo o en una cuneta de una carretera secundaria. Aunque no lo creas estoy relacionado con las emociones humanas. Y algo debe de pasar en el mundo cuando soy yo precisamente quien echa algo así en cara justo a ti._   
  


*

  
Eduardo tarda tres días en volver a Nueva York. Dos después de que su padre por fin despierte y pueda mantener una conversación. No es de las que a Eduardo le gustaría recordar, pero lo va a hacer porque siempre será la primera que mantuvieron después del infarto. Eduardo posee una memoria excelente para momentos trascendentales e importantes de la vida. Incluso hubiese preferido que su padre no le dijese nada bueno y no el término medio en el que se quedó.   
  
Leslie pregunta por Mark después de informarle sobre todo lo que ha ocurrido en su ausencia. En realidad lo único que sabe Leslie sobre Mark lo ha leído en un par de revistas y un supuesto trabajo de investigación que realizó antes de trabajar para él. Eduardo no cree que sepa mucho, es posible que sepa un poco más que nada. El caso es que es él el que la deja saber la mayoría de las cosas porque a veces es extremadamente obvio.   
  
-Es tu experiencia traumática en el ámbito sentimental, ¿verdad?   
  
Eduardo arquea una ceja sin apartar la vista de un memorándum.   
  
-Mark Zuckerberg es tu experiencia traumática en el ámbito sentimental –repite, y cruza los brazos con una sonrisa triunfante.   
  
-Mark no es ninguna experiencia traumática.    
  
-Ya veo.   
  
-No ves nada –contesta Eduardo.- Mark es sólo Mark, ¿de acuerdo?   
  
Leslie se levanta y antes de salir se para un momento en la puerta.   
  
-Mark es sólo Mark, de acuerdo. Pero lo que sea Mark para ti es complicado y cualquiera con dos ojos en la cara puede verlo. Maldita sea, está escrito en tu cara –y se señala la suya con la palma de la mano y los dedos extendidos,- ocurrió algo porque cada vez que tienes que ir a California es como si fueses a que te arrancasen una pierna y Dustin y Chris no son el problema. Así que el único problema es Mark. Y eso lo hace complicado.   
  
Eduardo se queda boquiabierto y Leslie cierra la puerta al salir sin volver la vista atrás. Busca los últimos correos. Han vuelto a las conversaciones superficiales en las que procuran no decir nada fuera de lugar. Cada vez le cuesta más ignorar todo lo que está pasando y se niegan a hablar.   
  
Eduardo está lleno de dudas, de “y si” para toda una vida y con esta no está dispuesto a acostumbrarse a vivir.   
  


*

  
De: 'Mark Zuckerberg'    
Para: 'Eduardo Saverin'    
  
_Tengo tu chaqueta, no tu chaqueta porque seguramente tienes más, una chaqueta que te dejaste hace tiempo._   
  
Mark no lo envía. Puede que Eduardo le haga devolverle la chaqueta y no quiere hacerlo. Le gusta tener esa chaqueta. Se la ha puesto once veces contadas durante desde que la encontró hace unos años. La ha lavado dos veces y es imposible que huela a Eduardo pero se convence de que sí lo hace. Y cuando a veces la encuentra al fondo del armario la huele un poco y le recuerda a él. Ha sido su manera de mantener vivo a Eduardo todos estos años. La memoria de un Eduardo que aún no le odiaba, que a veces ponía esa cara de exasperación porque Mark hacía algo realmente estúpido pero que era incapaz de hacer que Eduardo fuese menos amigo suyo. Es la memoria de un tiempo en el que tenía un mejor amigo y una parte de su vida no estaba definida por lo que hizo un crío de diecinueve años. Al menos la parte que no odia.   
  
-¿Te vienes a tomar unas cervezas?   
  
Dustin estuvo un tiempo sin hablarle. Tan sólo trataban los asuntos de Facebook si era estrictamente necesario. Hubo un tiempo en el que Dustin ni le miraba a la cara y cuando lo hacía era de tal modo que Mark estaba seguro de que si alguien le encontraba muerto en un callejón Dustin sería la única persona en la que la policía debería centrarse. Supuso que era lo justo, que alguien tenía que recordarle lo que había hecho, por si acaso Mark quería olvidarlo y lo conseguía. Meses después empezó a hablarle de vez en cuando de cosas que no tenían nada que ver con Facebook y con el tiempo todo volvió a la normalidad. Aunque a veces y posiblemente sin querer, Dustin siga obligándole a no olvidar.   
  
-Venga, solo una cerveza.   
  
Mark se ha tomado la cantidad necesaria de bebidas energéticas y cafés como para pasarse dos días seguidos frente al ordenador sin dormir. No tiene nada importante que hacer esos días, no es que el trabajo que hace no sea importante porque lo es, pero no hay nada que requiera su presencia en la oficina. Está aprendiendo a delegar en la gente poco a poco. Él mismo y Dustin se encargan de poner a prueba a todos los que quieren trabajar en Facebook. Se sube la cremallera de la sudadera, se levanta y sigue a Dustin hasta la salida.   
  
En la acera de enfrente Eduardo parece salido de un anuncio de colonia o algo así con un traje negro y una pose descuidada pero elegante. En otra persona resultaría ensayada y fallaría miserablemente. En Eduardo resulta casual y natural. Mark tarda demasiado en no mostrar sorpresa.    
  
-Oh, ¿te importa si viene Eduardo? –pregunta Dustin, y no se molesta en ocultar que todo esto le divierte.   
  
Se imagina el cadáver de Dustin en un callejón. Nadie sospecharía de él, sería el crimen perfecto. Eduardo sonríe y les saluda con la mano. Mark se limita a encogerse de hombros como si no le importase aunque en el fondo se siente demasiado nervioso. 

Es algo que podría describir como anticipación en el fondo del estómago.   
  


*

  
-El problema es de mi madre, en realidad. Es ella la que va a tener que convencer a mi padre para llevar una dieta más sana. Es como si el hombre no se quisiese dar cuenta de que ha tenido un infarto –explica.   
  
-Padres, se creen inmortales –comenta Dustin.   
  
-De hecho son los hijos los que idealizan a los padres creyendo que no van a morir nunca pero sí lo hacen. Morir.   
  
Dustin se atraganta con la cerveza. Eduardo le da unas palmadas en la espalda hasta que se asegura de que no va a morir por un ataque de tos. Mark le da un trago a la suya como si no hubiese dicho algo inoportuno tratándose del padre de Eduardo y lo cerca que estuvo de morir hace un mes. Sin embargo, va a dejar que Mark diga todas las estupideces que quiera porque se ha pasado toda la noche despegando la etiqueta de su botella. Y si Eduardo no se equivoca está bastante seguro de que Mark es un manojo de nervios y que su sorprendente aparición esta noche ha tenido el efecto que esperaba.   
Se enrolla las mangas de la camisa hasta los codos y cuando pasa una camarera le hace una señal para que les traiga más cervezas.   
  
-Cualquiera pensaría que intentas emborracharnos para aprovecharte de nosotros –bromea Dustin.   
  
Eduardo se ríe y Mark frunce las cejas tan rápido que a cualquiera se le habría pasado el gesto. A él no.   
  
-Y por muy halagado que me sienta, porque eres un tipo bastante guapo, Wardo, no eres mi tipo –Dustin se mueve en su silla y la camarera les deja tres cervezas y retira las vacías.- ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte esta vez?   
  
-Depende de lo que tarde en arreglar un asunto –contesta, sin dejar de mirar a Mark quien baja la vista.   
  
-¿Negocios? –pregunta Dustin.   
  
-No exactamente.   
  


*

  
Mark sabe lo que es una encerrona. Hay un momento en el que la víctima tarda pocos segundos en darse cuenta de que es el objeto de una trampa. Es la primera vez que es la víctima. Eduardo se ha pasado toda la noche lanzándole miradas y comentarios poco sutiles. Comentarios que el propio Mark que a veces necesita que alguien le haga un plano de lo más evidente es capaz de entender.   
  
Unas cuantas cervezas y un par de tequilas después, se escapa un momento al servicio. Se lava las manos y se echa un poco de agua en la cara para despejarse. Estudia sus salidas, que básicamente se reducen a salir por el servicio lo más rápido que pueda y correr hasta la puerta. La ventana del servicio es muy pequeña para él y acabaría como portada en alguna revista sensacionalista bajo el titular “Co-fundador de Facebook atrapado en una ventana de un bar en California y en evidente estado de embriaguez”. Después del desastre de Sean no pueden permitirse ni el menor resbalón.   
  
-Justo a tiempo.   
  
Mark es demasiado joven para sufrir amagos de infarto. Se lleva la mano al pecho y trata de disimular. Eduardo le mira como esos depredadores de los documentales que a veces ve en el canal de National Geographic.   
  
-¿Dustin? –pregunta.   
  
-Se ha ido a casa. Me ha hecho prometer que no te mataría en su ausencia. No sé si tiene miedo de que lo haga realmente o es que le gustaría participar.   
  
La sonrisa de Eduardo se ensancha un poco más y Mark tiene que reconocer que bajo la luz casi fluorescente y un aspecto más descuidado Eduardo es un tipo bastante guapo. Exageradamente atractivo. No el principal motivo por el que le ha besado antes porque con Eduardo sería imposible reducirlo a algo tan superficial, pero una razón tan buena como cualquier otra.   
  
Está tan ocupado en pensar en Eduardo, en todas las cosas que le hacen ser él y las que definen todas las buenas razones para y sentir el impulso necesario que de pronto lo tiene en frente sin haberse percatado de que se ha acercado tanto.   
  
-¿Mark?   
  
Le mira boquiabierto, es consciente de que el modo en el que está haciendo todo esta noche es ridículo y patético. Entonces Eduardo le sujeta la cara entre las manos y no debe serlo tanto cuando le besa. Con los ojos cerrados, la boca abierta y la lengua haciendo cosas que hacen que pierda un poco la fuerza en las piernas. Mark le agarra por las solapas de la camisa y Eduardo le empuja cogiéndole de la cadera y con la otra mano tirándole del pelo hacia atrás. Mark choca contra la puerta de uno de los cubículos y Eduardo la cierra sin dejar de besarle.   
  
Se está frotando contra él. Mark tarda un momento en recuperarse del todo, en tomar un poco el control y responder a los avances. Eduardo se separa de pronto, le mira con usa seriedad repentina y le vuelve a besar y es un poco más como en Miami cuando su padre ya no iba a morir. Es un momento que Mark debería aprovechar para pensar en todas las razones por las que todo esto es un gran error. No se le ocurre ninguna. Eduardo le muerde mientras le besa, luego le gira con fuerza y el lado derecho de la cara de Mark da contra la pared.   
  
-Ouch –se queja.   
  
-Perdón –dice.   
  
Las manos de Eduardo maniobran en la parte delantera y Mark no tiene tiempo de pensar en lo que está haciendo cuando sus pantalones y calzoncillos acaban en sus tobillos. Tiene un pequeño ataque de pánico cuando oye los pantalones de Eduardo caer al suelo. Luego todo lo que es capaz de sentir, todo lo que su mente reconoce es el contacto. La piel caliente contra la suya, la mano de Eduardo en su cadera y los dedos apretando y su frente apoyada en su hombro. Y quiere decir algo pero no sabe qué se supone que tiene que decir en una situación semejante. ¿Qué le dices a tu ex mejor amigo cuando los dos estáis desnudos de cintura para abajo en el cubículo de un servicio de caballeros? Mark está seguro de que ni el propio Eduardo con toda su educación y amabilidad podría aconsejar algo lógico.   
  
Eduardo respira hondo y el aliento le hace cosquillas en el cuello. Lo nota, porque es imposible no notar algo frío cuando tiene tanto calor y algo que no es suyo donde no debería de estar.    
  
-¿Qué haces? –la voz le sale aguda.   
  
-Cállate, Mark –y enfatiza las palabras moviendo los dedos.   
  
Mark se calla no porque se lo diga. Cuando abre la boca lo único que le sale es el aire y un gemido pequeño. Lo suficiente para que Eduardo no pare y Mark acabe moviendo las caderas. Mentiría si dijese que no ha fantaseado con este momento desde que le dejó besarle en el hotel hace unos meses y Mark acabó tocándole porque cuando aún eran amigos sintió curiosidad y después se convirtió en algo que no podía quitarse de la cabeza.   
  
Si cierra los ojos puede imaginar la cara de Eduardo, cada mueca, el ceño ligeramente fruncido cuando está concentrado en algo y la boca ligeramente abierta. Eduardo le besa en el cuello, muerde un poco y araña con los dientes y Mark no se da cuenta. Es otra trampa. Una maniobra de distracción en la que no tiene segundos para darse cuenta de que es el objeto de ella. Eduardo está dentro de él, completamente quieto y le oye respirar entrecortado. Mark siente que quema.   
  
-Joder –gruñe Eduardo.   
  
-Ese es el plan, ¿no?   
  
-Cállate –pero le oye reír y Mark quiere decirle que ha echado de menos su risa. Sobre todo cuando lo hace por su culpa.   
  
Aprieta un poco más los dedos que le sujetan por la cadera y le abraza de modo que su mano le coge del pecho. Siente sus dedos agarrarse a su sudadera y Mark apoya las palmas de las manos en la pared. Y empieza a moverse, de un modo imperfecto. Mark sabe que es la primera vez y no sabe si sentirse aliviado o pensar en que Eduardo sigue siendo un estúpido por poner tanta fe en él. Eduardo dice palabras inconexas, su nombre muchas veces y otras se le escapa algo en portugués. Supone que lo es.   
  
-Mark –susurra su nombre.-  _OhDiosmío._  Mark.   
  
Es rápido, sin coordinar y sucio y el final es como uno de esos deportes de riesgo de los que todos hablan pero a él no le interesa. Como si de repente sintiese vértigo y cayese hacia delante y lo único que le sostiene en pie es Eduardo. En el fondo era el único que siempre estaba ahí cuando iba a caer. Cuando Eduardo le suelta ya no siente el vértigo pero las piernas casi no le responden y tiene que apoyarse en la pared. Oye a Eduardo vestirse a sus espaldas. Esta es la parte incómoda de todas las relaciones. Mark ya ha pasado por esta parte. Se sube los pantalones como si fuese lo más normal del mundo y se da la vuelta. Le va a decir “gracias” o algo elocuente, pero no lo hace porque Eduardo le está mirando otra vez de ese modo que le recuerda tanto al pasado.   
Se inclina y le besa despacio. Es corto y le sabe a despedida.    
  
-Como tenga que explicarte esto, te juro por Dios, Mark, que te mataré.   
  
Mark lo sabe, pero una explicación no lo convierte en algo más fácil.   
  
-Mándame un correo, o llámame –dice Eduardo.- Lo que quieras.   
  
Y se va sin más como si no hubiese puesto patas arriba el mundo de Mark.


	3. Chapter 3

Mark se pasa la mitad del tiempo cuestionando su sexualidad y la otra pensando en Eduardo. A veces estas dos ideas se cruzan en su mente y reconoce que ninguna es ya posible sin la otra. Pero Mark no quiere definir nada, ni descubrir que en realidad lo suyo con Erica y las otras pocas mujeres que han pasado por su vida han sido fracasos en realidad inducidos por su subconsciente porque lo que le gustan son los hombres. No recuerda ni un sólo momento en su vida en el que se haya sentido atraído por ningún hombre. Hasta donde él sabe, siempre le han gustado las mujeres. Claro que lo que sabía sobre sí mismo se ha visto brutalmente cuestionado por los acontecimientos. Puede que no le gusten los hombres en general. Puede que tan sólo sea Eduardo. Y lo peor de todo es que este asunto con Eduardo está provocando una curiosidad que obviamente antes no tenía por el sexo homosexual. Se ha comprado los DVD’s de Queer As Folk. Al principio sólo lo ve por motivos meramente científicos pero al final acaba enganchado. Se da cuenta de que si quiere aprender algo más sustancial sobre el sexo entre hombres va a tener que acudir a otras fuentes mucho más gráficas. De la serie puede tomar notas de cómo ser más atento en la cama. La primera vez que ve una película porno homosexual se siente terriblemente incómodo, como si alguien supiese lo que está haciendo y fuese a esperar el momento para comentarlo delante de un montón de gente y dejarle en evidencia. Las observa con mucha dedicación aunque no hacen nada por él en ningún aspecto.    
  
Decide que si hay una próxima vez, y es una estupidez que después de poner tanto interés en algo le cueste aceptar lo mucho que quiere que haya una próxima vez, lo ideal es una combinación de todo lo que ha aprendido. Aunque tendrá que suavizar un poco el aspecto más físico porque no puede hablar por Eduardo, pero él ni es tan flexible ni tiene tanto aguante.   
  
Hay pocas cosas que Mark desea en esta vida. Suele enfocar todas sus energías en algo, asegurarse de que toda su atención y sus capacidades están centradas en ello de modo que las posibilidades de fallar sean mínimas. Y Mark desea tener sexo otra vez. Con Eduardo.   
  


*

  
Es un billete a su nombre con fecha de ida y abierto a la vuelta. Vuelve a revisar el sobre. No hay nada más como las otras tres veces que ha buscado. No es que dude sobre quien lo envía, eso lo tiene claro, pero esperaba algo más. Tal vez porque no han vuelto a comunicarse después de los mensajes y su “No lo sé.”    
  
Eduardo acaba llamando aunque tenga la certeza de que es un modo bastante eficaz de conseguir que lo haga y seguramente esa es la principal intención de Mark. En cuanto descuelga no le da oportunidad de decir nada.   
  
-Si querías que fuese a visitarte podías haberlo dicho.   
  
-Umm –es la elocuente respuesta de Mark.   
  
-No hace falta que me mandes un billete. Puedo pagarlo.   
  
-Ya sé que puedes.   
  
Eduardo se queda callado. De pronto no le parece tan buena idea haber llamado. No es que haya olvidado las cosas básicas que aprendió sobre Mark durante los años en que fue su mejor amigo. Pero es complicado averiguar todo lo que Mark puede estar sintiendo y omitiendo a través del teléfono. Y Eduardo no quiere arriesgarse. Puede que simplemente haya dicho eso porque sabe que Eduardo tiene un buen trabajo y puede permitirse volar a California de vez en cuando. El problema es que todo lo que Eduardo cree oír es a Mark diciendo “claro que puedes, con el dinero que ganaste en la demanda podrías ir y venir todos los días”.   
  
-Entonces, ¿vas a venir?   
  
-No voy a usar el billete y tú vas a anularlo, si es lo que quieres saber.   
  
-Vale –contesta, y Eduardo se convence de que no ha oído cierta decepción en su voz.   
  
-No he dicho que no vaya a ir, Mark. Si lo que quieres es que vaya sólo tienes que pedirlo.   
  
-De acuerdo. Sí, er, quiero que vengas. De visita, si te parece bien.   
  
-Me parece bien –sonríe.   
  


*

  
Mark no debería estar pensando en las mil excusas que podría dar para salir antes del trabajo. No tendría que estar pensando en ello porque es el jefe y no tiene que darle explicaciones a nadie. Pero Dustin y Chris le conocen demasiado, y algunos de los internos y empleados llevan lo suficiente como para saber que a veces Mark es el último en irse y que otras veces se le olvida hasta comer. Así que irse pronto no es una opción aunque no deje de pensar en que debería hacerlo. Quiere hacerlo.   
  
El conductor que ha enviado al aeropuerto a recoger a Eduardo le ha avisado hace media hora de que le ha dejado en su casa tal y como ha ordenado. Ha dicho: “el Señor Saverin parecía contrariado y no muy dispuesto, pero al final ha accedido”. Una parte de Mark no quiere salir. Al fin y al cabo pasa más tiempo en las oficinas de Facebook que en su propia casa. Y cabe la posibilidad de que Eduardo no esté especialmente contento, que se haya quedado en su casa sabe Dios por qué, pero que eso no significa que desee estar allí. Que una cosa es visitarle y otra muy diferente tener que estar en un lugar donde seguramente no quiera estar. Podría haber sido peor. Mark podría haberle traído a las oficinas.   
  
Las dos siguientes horas pasan demasiado lento, pero al menos tiene trabajo y un par de reuniones a las que asistir y piensa menos en ello, en Eduardo y en lo que ya no sabe que quiere que pase. Porque hasta hace unas horas lo tenía claro pero la perspectiva de que ocurra en muy real y Mark ya no sabe si puede enfrentarse a ello.   
  
-Tienes mala cara.   
  
Chris le mira desde la puerta. Mark frunce las cejas.   
  
-Vete a casa y duerme un poco, ¿quieres? Por cierto, la reunión con RP ha sido pospuesta hasta el próximo martes.   
  
Mark suspira aliviado y Chris sonríe. De todas las cosas que Mark tiene que hacer por Facebook es lo que más odia. De vez en cuando tiene que dar entrevistas, atender conferencias y seminarios. Ser la imagen de tu empresa es una de las partes negativas de Facebook. Por desgracia no puede delegar todo el tiempo en Dustin y Chris. Mientras Dustin no tiene ningún problema y siempre convierte todo en una fiesta, Chris es un desastre si se empieza a hablar de programación. Así que se dedica a trabajar en la sombra, a arreglar alguna frase sacada fuera de contexto y a mantener la buena imagen de Facebook. Mark se ha planteado enseñarle a Chris todo lo que necesita saber sobre programación porque es obvio que a la gente le gusta más que él. A la gente le gusta Chris y punto.   
  
Mark se queda otra hora.   
  


*

  
La casa de Mark es sorprendentemente pequeña. Normal para un billonario. Increíblemente normal para el billonario más joven del mundo. De hecho nadie diría que es la casa de un billonario. Aunque por dentro lo sea, al menos no la de un joven billonario cualquiera, pero sí la de Mark Zuckerberg. La cocina no es demasiado grande y el frigorífico está medio vacío. En la planta baja hay una habitación de invitados conectada a un baño. El salón es acogedor, un sofá grande y confortable frente a una televisión de plasma y todo es excesivamente familiar y normal. Eduardo no se atreve a subir las escaleras a la segunda planta. La idea de ver la habitación de Mark y algo más personal, porque está seguro de que todo es mucho más personal arriba, le produce ansiedad. La sorpresa es el sótano. Mark lo ha convertido en una sala de cine. Eduardo se sienta en una de las butacas e indaga entre la lista de películas. Nada sorprendente. Un montón de sagas, películas de acción, de serie B, clásicos y todas esas películas que veían en el salón en Kirkland, de las que se reían y se convertían en sus favoritas. Cuando ve Mean Girls no puede evitarlo. Se acomoda en la butaca y la ve mientras recuerda todas las bromas de Dustin y sus ridículas comparaciones. Según él, Mark era Regina George, Chris y él eran Karen y Gretchen respectivamente y Eduardo era Cady.   
  
Eduardo la ve sin prestar mucha atención. La ha visto lo suficiente como para saber lo que va a pasar en la siguiente escena sin dejar de pensar en Mark. En qué demonios hace en la casa de Mark, viendo una película como si fuese una tarde cualquiera y estuviese esperando a que viniese de alguna clase a la que no puede no asistir. No es Harvard ni cinco años antes y por mucho que Eduardo a veces anhele esos momentos y por mucho que sienta la necesidad de que el ahora sea algo parecido a entonces, no lo es.   
  
Ha estado ignorando durante días la voz en su cabeza que no hace más que preguntar qué demonios está haciendo. Insiste y a veces le grita y Eduardo se esfuerza por convencerse a sí mismo de que es algo absolutamente normal.    
  
Cuando termina la película vuelve a dar otra vuelta por la casa. Han pasado por lo menos cuatro horas y empieza a dudar de si ha sido buena idea venir. Saca el móvil del bolsillo y busca entre los contactos el teléfono de la compañía de taxis. Justo cuando la voz de una mujer contesta al otro lado oye la puerta de la entrada abrirse. Gira sobre sí mismo con el teléfono en la mano.   
  
-¿Ya te ibas? –pregunta Mark.   
  
Eduardo no quiere ni pensar en que es cierta esperanza lo que ha oído en esa pregunta porque es una estupidez. Fue Mark quien le mandó un billete de avión. Fue él quien le pidió que viniese y Eduardo podría haber dicho que no, pero no lo hizo. El caso es que fue Mark.   
  
-Sólo estaba haciendo una llamada –y cuelga.   
  
Mark asiente ligeramente con la cabeza y se dirige despacio hacia la cocina. Eduardo se mueve rápidamente y le intercede el paso.   
  
-¿A qué he venido?    
  
Los dos lo saben. Eduardo lo sabe, pero quiere que Mark lo diga. No puede ser tan difícil. Sin embargo, se mantiene en silencio y le mira de reojo. Eduardo suspira cansado, le empuja contra la pared y le besa. Mark tarda unos segundos en reaccionar y después le agarra por las solapas de la camisa. Le muerde el labio y Eduardo acerca más las caderas y resulta frustrante que Mark también estropease esto cuando no había pasado todavía. No suele pensar en todo lo que podría haber sido y otras simplemente no puede evitarlo, y esta es una de esas veces.   
  
Mark no deja de besarle cuando rompe los botones de la camisa.   
  
-¡Mark! –se queja.   
  
-Son botones, se pueden coser. O te puedes comprar una nueva.   
  


*

  
Le lleva cinco minutos tenerle desnudo en la cama de invitados. El plan era ofrecerle algo de beber antes. Mark había supuesto que con un poco de alcohol en la sangre todo resultaría menos embarazoso, más natural. Pero Eduardo le ha besado y todo se ha complicado y un momento después Mark le arrancaba la camisa y Eduardo debería agradecerle que no haya destrozado todo lo que llevaba puesto. Se pregunta si hubiese sido tan fácil hace cinco o seis años. Si le hubiese interesado entonces y si Eduardo hubiese sentido algo; si los dos hubiesen estado en ese punto en el que el dar un paso más era una posibilidad, ¿Eduardo habría cedido como en muchas de las otras veces que solía decir que “sí” cada vez que Mark le pedía algo?   
  
Mark se sube a la cama, ya desnudo y se acerca con un tubo de lubricante en la mano. Mantiene el contacto visual, porque es importante y porque de algún modo tiene que hacerlo o perderá la concentración y todo será un desastre.    
  
-Oh, Dios –dice Eduardo.   
  
No es un “oh, Dios” placentero. Es más bien un “oh, Dios, ¿qué coño haces con eso?” y Mark está a punto de decirle que será mucho más fácil así, que lo ha visto y ha leído lo suficiente como para saber que dolerá menos y será mejor y que debería darle las gracias por ser tan atento. Se limita a intentar una sonrisa seductora y Eduardo cierra los ojos lastimosamente. Se está ruborizando. No es que no lo estuviese antes pero Mark reconoce que hay más color en sus mejillas y en su cuello. Mark se inclina, apenas hay roce y Eduardo mantiene los ojos cerrados. Respira agitadamente. Mark le lame el cuello, le muerde en la mandíbula y Eduardo se arquea contra él. El contacto es eléctrico y definitivamente sabe que no va a durar mucho. Es imposible que esta noche vaya a durar más de diez minutos.   
  
Eduardo le coge por la nuca y le besa con la boca abierta, húmedo y lánguido. Mark siente que no tiene suficientes manos, que es imposible estar más desnudo y que haya más piel. Aún así no es suficiente. Procura moverse sin romper el beso. Es difícil pensar en todo lo que tiene recordar mientras Eduardo le besa así. Le coge por debajo de la pierna y la apoya como puede en su brazo. Eduardo gruñe.   
  
-¿Qué haces? –pregunta, casi sin aire.   
  
-No hace falta que estés de espaldas.   
  
Podría decir algo mucho más romántico. Un “me gustaría verte porque tensas el cuello cuando te corres y después sonríes tan débilmente que no parece una sonrisa, pero te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que lo es”. Eduardo le mira perplejo y a Mark casi se le escapa “quiero verte”. Le distrae con otro beso y recuerda el orden, se concentra en ello meticulosamente. Lubricante, dedos, ritmo, más lubricante, condón, dentro, ritmo.   
  
A Mark le recuerda a la primera vez que lo hizo con una chica. Si sigue así, en ese ángulo y con ese ritmo y Eduardo sujetándose a él con una mano y la otra agarrando el borde de la cama va a ser dolorosamente breve. Aprieta y hace daño y Mark no creía que el sexo pudiese provocar marcas, pensaba que era un mito pero está seguro de que va a tener una impresión de los dedos de Eduardo en el antebrazo izquierdo. No deja de repetir su nombre, lo mezcla con palabras que suenan a “joder” y “Dios” y otras que está seguro son en portugués. Mark no cree que vaya a aguantar más de dos minutos así, y eso ya le parece apostar con demasiado optimismo. Cuela la mano derecha entre los dos y aunque rompe por completo el ritmo empieza a moverla casi frenéticamente. Está a punto de decirle “vamos, Wardo” cuando Eduardo abre los ojos, arquea la espalda y unos segundos después se queda muy quieto. Mark cree que es la primera vez que tiene un orgasmo después de ver a alguien tener uno.   
  
Se deja caer sobre Eduardo, demasiado cansado para sujetarse y con pocas ganas de echarse a un lado. Oye el latido de su corazón, siente el movimiento de su pecho al respirar.   
  
-Mark.   
  
Eduardo solía hablarse así en la universidad. Decía su nombre y dependiendo del tono Mark aprendió a entender lo que quería decir. No siempre lo captaba y otras veces lo ignoraba, pero se podía decir que era un modo de comunicación casi efectivo. Y Mark lo entiende a la primera y por eso se mueve hacia un lado. Se tapa con la sabana sin decir nada y cierra los ojos.    
  
En realidad no sabe qué podría decirle y para qué debería hacerlo.   
  


*

  
El lado positivo es que no le duele el brazo izquierdo así que descarta el infarto. La parte negativa es que es muy posible que esté sufriendo un ataque de ansiedad. Mark no ha tardado mucho en quedarse dormido. Eduardo le mira durante un tiempo. No puede creer que haya sido tan estúpido, que haya pasado todo este tiempo engañándose a sí mismo. Que haya dejado que Mark le engañe otra vez. Y lo peor de todo, ¿en qué momento decidió que era buena idea tener sexo con Mark? Obviamente cuando no tenía mucho control sobre sus emociones y prácticamente sobre nada.   
  
Se mueve lentamente, procurando hacer el menor ruido posible. Si la memoria no le falla Mark no tenía el sueño ligero en la universidad. Claro que hay muchas cosas que Mark no tenía y tampoco hacía y Eduardo ya no sabe qué es seguro cuando se trata de Mark. Se limpia el pecho con lo primero que coge del suelo. Resulta ser la sudadera de Mark. Eduardo la observa horrorizado durante unos segundos. Piensa en llevársela pero deshecha la idea al instante. Mark podría pensar que se la ha llevado como un recuerdo. Se viste rápidamente y sale a oscuras.    
  
La pequeña maleta que ha traído sigue en la entrada. Eduardo la coge, abre y cierra la puerta con cuidado y echa a caminar. Hay una parada de autobús al final de la calle. Llama a la compañía de taxis y espera unos diez minutos. Repasa la reunión del próximo jueves, recuerda que debe llamar a su madre no más tarde de las diez de la noche del lunes y que debería comprarse una mascota.   
  
No piensa en Mark, en lo mucho que le ha echado de menos y todo el tiempo que empleó en acostumbrarse a vivir sin él. A tener otro sentimiento que no era todo lo que había sentido hasta entonces, que era nuevo y aterrador, algo con lo que jamás hubiese querido relacionar a Mark. No piensa en el modo en el que por primera vez en su vida le ha prestado un mínimo de atención y Eduardo ha estado a punto de decir algo de lo que pudiese arrepentirse aún más.   
  
Eduardo recuerda lo importante. Recuerda que Mark no lo siente.   
  


*

  
Al principio no le da importancia. Si Eduardo no quiere llamar él tampoco va a hacerlo. No le preocupa en absoluto. No va a ser como la primera vez, esta vez Mark puede controlar el impacto que tiene el hecho de que Eduardo vuelva a convertirse en la persona que ya no está a su lado. Tampoco es como si Eduardo se hubiese convertido otra vez en una constante en su vida, será fácil. El problema es que por mucho que quiera, Mark no lo puede controlar todo.   
  
Mark está demasiado distraído y por norma general no trata mal a sus empleados. No les grita y todos están acostumbrados ya a su manera de hablar y salvo que se trate de alguien nuevo, nadie lo toma como algo personal. Es simplemente Mark. Así que cuando levanta la voz y contesta más cortante de lo que no es normal para Mark, porque hasta él mismo se da cuenta de que ha sido excesivamente duro con Sam, Dustin aparece a los cinco minutos en su oficina con cara de pocos amigos.   
  
-Has hecho llorar a Sam –anuncia.   
  
-Lo sé y lo siento –contesta, sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla del ordenador.   
  
-Has hecho llorar a Sam –repite,- una de las personas a las que no podría importarle menos lo que pienses de ella.   
  
-Lo sé y lo siento –contesta otra vez, con un poco más de énfasis en el “lo siento”.   
  
-Has hecho llorar a Sam –cuando Jane lo dice suena como si le estuviese regañando.   
  
Que es exactamente lo que hace pero sin decirlo. Mark lo ve en el modo en el que frunce los labios en un mohín de enfado y la mirada severa. Se encoge de hombros y Jane niega con la cabeza pero vuelve a su escritorio sin decir una palabra más al respecto.   
  
-Normalmente a nadie le importa una mierda si estás de mejor o peor humor porque no hay mucha diferencia –dice Dustin y Mark se siente ofendido.- El caso es que estos días están siendo un poco, no sé cómo decirlo sin que suene mal.   
  
-No lo digas.   
  
-Claro que lo voy a decir. Chris sabría decirlo sin que suene mal. ¿Dónde está?    
  
–Dustin se asoma por la puerta y busca a Chris con la mirada. No hay rastro de él en la oficina.- No te enfades conmigo, ¿vale?   
  
-No me des un motivo para hacerlo y entonces prometo no hacerlo.   
  
Dustin suspira y se frota la cara con las manos.   
  
-Voy a ser sincero, no te voy a dar ningún motivo para no enfadarte, pero no estaría de más que no lo hagas. Ten en cuenta que soy tu amigo y me preocupa tu bienestar y tu salud mental.   
  
-¿No son un poco lo mismo?   
  
-No exactamente. En este caso no. Así que prométeme que no te enfadarás conmigo – Mark le mira.- En fin, en una suerte que después de esta conversación no puedas echarme –cede.   
  
-¿Va a ser para un futuro muy lejano, Dustin?   
  
-La última vez que estuviste tan raro fue después de la fiesta del millón de usuarios.   
  
-Lo de Sean fue un desastre –interrumpe Mark.   
  
-No. Me refiero a lo de Eduardo –Mark va a volver a interrumpirle y Dustin levanta una mano para obligarle a callar.- Y durante las demandas, y después del acuerdo. Aunque muchos entendimos que estuvieses así durante las deposiciones porque no fue agradable para nadie y no todos tuvimos que pasar por lo mismo que tú. Quiero decir, Chris y yo pasamos por una mínima parte de lo que tú tuviste que pasar y ya fue duro, así que…   
  
Mark no sabe de lo que está hablando. Claro que hubo un tiempo después de la fiesta del millón de usuarios en el que Mark era un manojo de nervios. Sean Parker le había ayudado pero en una milésima de segundo había puesto en peligro la credibilidad y la reputación de Facebook. En lo que a Mark constaba, Sean podía convertirse con una facilidad pasmosa en su peor enemigo. Sí, también estaba el asunto de Eduardo y la amenaza de la demanda. Y esa voz en la cabeza de Mark que sonaba débil pero esperanzada que decía que Eduardo no iba a hacerle eso, que se le acabaría pasando. Cuando no ocurrió, cuando sus abogados le comunicaron que en efecto, Eduardo Saverin le había demandado y que reclamaba su parte Mark se dio cuenta de que no podía seguir esperando.    
  
El tiempo de necesitar a Eduardo ya había terminado.   
  
Durante las deposiciones no solía pasar demasiado tiempo en las oficinas. En realidad sólo iba los fines de semana y todo el mundo procuraba dejarle solo. Ni Dustin ni Chris preguntaban por cómo iban las demandas ni entre ellos hablaban sobre ello. Después, cuando llegaron al acuerdo y tuvo que conformarse con ello lo que le molestaba era eso, el hecho de no poder ir a juicio y demostrar que no había robado a nadie nada, ni siquiera a Eduardo.    
  
-Estoy perfectamente.   
  
-Voy yo y me lo creo. Lo lógico es que para alguien que no sabe decir otra cosa que no sea la verdad cuando mienta se le note tanto. Procura ser más rápido y directo la próxima vez y lo mismo alguien te cree.   
  
-¿Vas a ir al grano? –pregunta, irritado.   
  
-Si te pasa algo, cualquier cosa, ya sabes que Chris y yo estamos aquí, ¿verdad? No debería decírtelo pero te lo digo porque dudo que lo consideres una opción.   
  
Dustin calla por fin. Es evidente que espera alguna respuesta por parte de Mark. Seguramente y a pesar de todo lo que le conoce, Dustin es capaz de creer que Mark puede contarle algo. Y Mark no sabe y es bastante probable que traumatizase a Dustin de por vida si dijese algo como “lo he hecho con Eduardo, dos veces. Sexo. Ya no sé si soy homosexual o es sólo Eduardo. De todos modos da igual porque la última vez se fue. Me dejó solo y no sé por qué pensé que Eduardo sería diferente pero no lo fue. Pensé que esta vez no me abandonaría.” Además, sonaría desesperado y Mark puede ser muchas cosas, pero jamás eso.   
  
-¿Has hablado de esto con Chris? –pregunta.   
  
-¿Por qué?   
  
-Porque suena increíblemente maduro –explica, y lo mejor de Dustin es como nunca se ofende.   
  
-Tengo mis momentos.   
  
-Pero has hablado con Chris.   
  
-Un poco –confiesa.   
  
-No me pasa nada –intenta sonar lo más convincente posible.   
  
Dustin se levanta de un salto del pequeño sofá y antes de salir se vuelve hacia él.   
  
-Sigue en pie, lo de que puedes hablar con nosotros de lo que sea.   
  
Mark se gira en su silla y desearía poder creer que es tan fácil.   
  


*

  
-Se reclama tu presencia en la próxima junta de accionistas de Facebook.   
  
Eduardo coge la carta. Es un listado de los accionistas y la fecha de una reunión que deben atender. Es la primera vez en dos años que recibe una notificación oficial. Normalmente es Chris quien llama y le informa sobre ello porque Eduardo nunca va. Nadie pregunta y nadie exige que esté presente. Y todo lo que necesita ser revisado siempre pasa antes por Gretchen y el resto de abogados que no tienen nada que ver con los abogados de Facebook.   
  
-Nunca has ido a una. ¿Puedo ir contigo? –pregunta Leslie.   
  
-No voy a ir a ninguna reunión.   
  
-Eres accionista –contesta.- Tienes que ir.   
  
-Ya bueno, pues no voy a ir –dice Eduardo.   
  
Leslie se cruza de brazos.   
  
-Es tu empresa –insiste.   
  
-Las oficinas de Facebook son como cualquier otra oficina, no tienen nada de especial –sabe que Leslie solo quiere que vaya para poder acompañarle y ver Facebook por dentro.   
  
-Seguro –murmura y le deja solo en su oficina.   
  
Eduardo relee la nota y descuelga el teléfono.    
  
-¿Hola?   
  
-Chris, he recibido una carta que reclama mi presencia en la próxima junta de accionistas –contesta.   
  
Chris suspira al otro lado del teléfono.   
  
-¿Es necesario que asista? Porque si tengo que firmar algo podéis hacerlo como siempre. Lo firmaré en cuanto tenga el visto bueno de Gretchen.   
  
-Fue idea de Mark –dice Chris.- Avisar de un modo más formal a los accionistas.   
  
-¿Fue idea de Mark?    
  
Hay una pausa horrible en la que Eduardo teme que Chris lo sepa. Incluso sabiendo que Mark jamás lo contaría, supondría revelar una parte demasiado íntima y complicada de su relación o lo que sea y Mark no lo haría. Por supuesto que Chris no lo sabe.   
  
-Ya lo sé. Lo achaco a la falta de sueño y la cantidad inhumana de bebidas energizantes que ingiere al día.   
  
-No es ninguna novedad –comenta Eduardo.   
  
-Tal vez tengas razón –una pausa.- No te preocupes por la reunión, no hace falta que vengas. Te llamaré como siempre y si necesitamos tu firma hablaré con Gretchen directamente.   
  
-Gracias, Chris.   
  
-Cuídate, Wardo.   
  
Eduardo dobla la carta con cuidado y la guarda en un cajón. Confía en Mark para avisar de una junta de accionistas de Facebook por correo ordinario y no con un correo electrónico. Es tan descabellado que resulta hasta gracioso. Solo que no hace gracia. Es más bien como un puñetazo en el estómago. Mark está enfadado con él, obviamente, y ha buscado una manera de hacérselo saber. Pero a Eduardo no le importa. Mark no tiene derecho a enfadarse, no tiene derecho a sentirse mal y por lo que respecta a Eduardo si se siente así a él no le importa en lo más mínimo.   
  


*

  
Tres semanas después Mark está tan frustrado que podría romper un ordenador. Dustin no ha vuelto a insistir en mantener una conversación de corazón a corazón con él. No significa que le mire de ese modo en el que consigue que le recorra un escalofrío por la espalda. Chris no dice nada diferente, pero lo percibe en el modo en el que pregunta muchas veces “¿qué tal todo, Mark?” o “¿necesitas algo más?” Una noche Mark cede. No sabe por qué ocurre, está trabajando en una actualización cuando descuelga el teléfono y está llamando a Eduardo. Y sería más fácil si Eduardo no hubiese contestado. Al menos sabría que sabe que le está llamando pero prefiere ignorar su llamada. No, el problema es que Mark tiene que oír la voz mecánica de una operadora informándole de que el número al que ha llamado no existe. Podría llamar a su oficina pero es muy probable que obtenga la misma respuesta o una negativa.   
  
Mark se siente al borde desde entonces. De qué, ni él mismo lo sabe. Sólo sabe que no debería ser así y que él no debería sentirse así. Mark no puede hackear la cuenta privada de su Facebook. Chris le hizo firmar un contrato prohibiéndole explícitamente ningún tipo de actividad anormal en las cuentas de los accionistas de Facebook, en especial la de Eduardo. Hay días que está tan enfadado que tiene la convicción de que no merece la pena hacerlo. Otros siente que le echa de menos más de lo que debería, que Eduardo es lo último en lo que piensa antes de dormir y cuando se despierta ya está ahí, como si su mente le estuviese obligando a no pensar en nada más. Esos días Mark trabaja más que nunca y tal vez exige un poco más de lo normal del resto, pero es el único modo que conoce para que todos sigan su ritmo.   
  
Existen días en los que no siente nada. Está cansado de estar enfadado y no le echa de menos como normalmente lo hace. Es más una sensación de nostalgia. Mark se encuentra a sí mismo añorando un mejor amigo, alguien que no pueden ser Dustin y Chris. Durante esos momentos escribe correos que borra después. Le pregunta al Eduardo de hace cinco años por qué la única persona que podía ver más allá de Facebook no lo hizo, por qué todo se redujo al hecho de que Mark le había echado de la empresa, por qué no vio que Mark estaba haciendo lo más conveniente. Le pregunta sobre todo que si lo hubiese hecho de otro modo Eduardo seguiría siendo su mejor amigo cinco años después o en realidad Eduardo era igual que él y sólo le importaba Facebook.   
  
Y lo peor de todo es que no se quita de encima la sensación de que podría ser más sencillo. Tan sólo tendría que coger el teléfono e intentarlo en su oficina porque Eduardo no puede haber cambiado ese número también. Podría enviarle un correo electrónico. Sin embargo, Mark no se atreve. Es más fácil consolarse con la idea de que Mark no quiere saber nada a tener la certeza de que Eduardo le quiere fuera de su vida otra vez.   
  


*

  
Tal vez Dustin sea mucho más perceptivo de lo que todos pensaban.   
  
-¿Habéis discutido?   
  
-¿A qué te refieres? –contesta.   
  
-A si la última vez que viste a Mark dijisteis algo de lo que podáis arrepentiros.   
  
Eduardo hace memoria de las últimas conversaciones que ha mantenido con Mark y en ningún caso, en las pocas que han mantenido han dicho nada hiriente. Desea haber discutido con él como nunca antes. Al menos tendría una excusa, una razón mejor que lo que tiene ahora. Eduardo se arrepiente de lo que ha hecho pero Dustin no tiene por qué saber de qué exactamente.    
  
-No que yo recuerde.   
  
-Ya –Dustin no lo dice muy convencido.- Está raro. Mark. Más de lo normal.   
  
-No es insólito que Mark sea más raro que el resto de los mortales, Dustin.   
  
-No lo entiendes –dice.- Después de que la ruptura   
  
-¿La ruptura? –interrumpe.   
  
-Sí, la ruptura –contesta Dustin, con exasperación.- Tal vez tú no tengas la sensación de que lo fue, pero nosotros sí.   
  
-¿Nosotros? –se siente increíblemente estúpido preguntando.   
  
-Chris y yo. Y por Dios, Wardo, cállate ya –y Dustin espera hasta asegurarse de que Eduardo no va a volver a interrumpirle.   
  
No puede hacerlo porque jamás pensó en ello de ese modo, una ruptura. No se había planteado que dos mejores amigos pudiesen romper como si fuese una relación sentimental. Pueden pelear, dejar de hablarse, sentirse traicionados, pero los amigos no rompen. No dicen “no eres tú, soy yo” o “ya no te quiero”. Y en su caso sería “no soy yo, eres tú” y “aunque te siga queriendo”.   
  
-Wardo, préstame atención, ¿quieres? –insiste Dustin.- Después de que dejaseis de ser mejores amigos Mark estaba hecho polvo.   
  
-No quiero saber cómo estaba Mark, Dustin. Y permíteme que dude de lo hundido que podía estar. ¿Tengo que recordarte lo que hizo?    
  
Dustin suspira al otro lado del teléfono. Suena cansado y desesperado.   
  
-No hace falta que me lo recuerdes. Y además, se supone que no podemos hablar de lo que ocurrió.   
  
-Eres tú el que está hablando de ello –contesta, con petulancia.   
  
-No, yo estoy hablando de los sentimientos de Mark, no de lo que hizo o dejó de hacer.   
  
Eduardo no va a rebatir lo de los sentimientos de Mark. Sabe que los tiene, porque Mark a pesar de todo lo que pueda decir la gente y lo que se obligue a pensar muchas veces, es brutalmente humano, básico y diferente en el modo de sentir. El que sienta diferente al resto de las personas que conoce no significa que no tenga sentimientos o no sepa lo que son. Mark se relaciona con ellos, los analiza, los ignora cuando no sabe cómo lidiar con ellos y cuando le dan miedo los entierra en el fondo para no tener que enfrentarlos o aceptarlos.   
  
-Necesitas saberlo, Wardo. Nosotros estuvimos aquí para verlo y Mark era un desastre, de ese modo en el que Mark es un desastre y sólo los que le conocemos sabemos que lo es. Supongo que tampoco ayudó el hecho de que Chris y yo estábamos tan enfadados que hablábamos con él sólo cuando era estrictamente necesario. Hubo gente que aguantó esos meses y otros no y se largaron. No queda mucha gente de aquella época. Luego vino la demanda. Y no es que tratase a la gente peor, pero nos acostumbramos porque todos entendimos que era un tiempo difícil para él y porque no pisaba mucho las oficinas –Dustin hace una pausa como si estuviese esperando que Eduardo diga algo o pensando si debe continuar.- Era el tipo de Mark que necesitaba a Eduardo.   
  
-Dustin –advierte.   
  
-Ya lo sé, no quieres oírlo y no es que lo necesites pero es justo que lo sepas. No por ti, por Mark.   
  
-No sé qué quieres que haga o diga –se siente acorralado y puede que esa fuese la intención de Dustin cuando le ha llamado.   
  
-Me gustaría que todo fuese como antes –confiesa, es el Dustin de Harvard que a veces se emborrachaba y hablaba en voz baja y contaba algún secreto.- Pero sé que es imposible y que eso pasaría porque Mark y tú arreglaseis lo vuestro y pensé que si sabías como estaba Mark sería más fácil que lo perdonases o al menos pensases en darle una oportunidad.   
  
Eduardo tiene que terminar la llamada antes de que alguno de los dos se rompa del todo y acabe llorando. Sería terriblemente incómodo, aunque a estas alturas a Dustin le daría igual y bromearía sobre ello, Pero Eduardo no ha permitido que le vuelvan a ver afectado por ello desde que pisó por primera y última vez las oficinas de Facebook y rompió el ordenador de Mark y estaba tan enfurecido que le resultó imposible llorar entonces. Lo que lloró después por su culpa es algo que sólo sabe Eduardo y por lo que al respecta va a seguir de ese modo.   
  
Antes de colgar Dustin le promete que la próxima llamada será menos intensa y Eduardo no le promete nada a pesar de que sabe que a Dustin le gustaría que lo hiciese aunque no lo pida.   
  


*

  
La música está demasiado alta, apenas hay iluminación y todo el mundo se aprieta. Es el ambiente ideal para tocarse sin que nadie lo sepa o le importe si lo ve. Mark se acurruca a un lado. Ha bebido un par de cervezas y los suficientes chupitos de tequila para sentirse menos extraño y estúpido, pero su organismo lo está tolerando sorprendentemente bien.   
  
-¿James?   
  
Mark tarda un momento en recordar que esta noche es James y cuando se gira el tipo repite:   
  
-James, hola. Rick –extiende la mano y Mark la estrecha brevemente.   
  
Es tal y como se ha descrito por Internet. Alto, castaño, atlético y no parece el tipo de gente que busca víctimas en Internet, aunque Mark ha visto las suficientes reposiciones de Ley y Orden como para saber que a veces son precisamente los peores.   
  
-¿Vamos a hablar de nuestra vida? –pregunta, porque la verdad, cuanto menos sepa de él mejor.   
  
Rick se ríe.   
  
-Supongo que no –le coge del brazo y le arrastra a uno de los servicios.   
  
Mark no buscaba una cita romántica, ni conocer a gente nueva y mucho menos hacer amigos. Lo único que quiere Mark es experimentar de nuevo con un hombre que no sea Eduardo. Mark necesita saber que es capaz de sentir por otras personas que no sean necesaria y especialmente él. Mark quiere olvidar las cosas nuevas que ha aprendido sobre Eduardo. El tal Rick le coge por la cintura con una mano y el hombro con la otra y le besa. Al principio no es nada excitante. Mark se ha besado así con otra gente por la que sí sentía algo. Rick le lame las comisuras de la boca y le baja la cremallera y le toca hasta que el cuerpo de Mark responde. Mark se esfuerza, devuelve cada roce y cada beso. Diez minutos después Rick le da un poco de papel y Mark se limpia.   
  
-Me suena tu cara –dice Rick.   
  
-Tengo una cara muy común –contesta.   
  
Mark no esperaba a intercambiar los teléfonos o a que Rick proponga la posibilidad de volver a verse en un futuro. Rick es alguien a quien va a olvidar. Porque es una persona fácil de olvidar y ni siquiera pensaba en su cara cuando ha tenido un orgasmo. Y lo más importante, porque Mark no pensaba en Rick, el tipo que acaba de conocer y le acaba de masturbar en un servicio de un club decadente de Los Ángeles. Mark pensaba en el mejor amigo que tenía en Harvard, el que cuidaba de él y le obligaba a cuidarse, al que empujó demasiado hasta que se rompió.   
  


*

  
Eduardo dedica cinco días de sus vacaciones a visitar a su familia en Miami. Da igual que tenga casi treinta años, su madre siempre le trata como si fuese un adolescente y le obliga a comer más de lo que está acostumbrado. Su padre sigue esperando cosas mejores de él, sigue teniendo expectativas que Eduardo sabe nunca alcanzará pero que no significa que vaya a dejar de esforzarse. Tal vez un día valore el esfuerzo que pone tanto como las metas.   
  
El tercer día su madre le convence para que salga a cenar con la hija de una amiga. Es una chica encantadora, estudia derecho en la UB y tiene unos cuatro años menos que él. Intercambian experiencias universitarias, Eduardo le habla de su trabajo y de lo que ella quiere hacer cuando termine sus estudios. Cuando el taxi les deja en la calle en la que Nina vive Eduardo la deja besarle. No es nada más que un beso y volverán a verse y si lo hacen tampoco importa.   
  
Dos días antes de volver a Nueva York recibe un correo de Chris.   
  
De: 'Chris Hughes'    
Para: 'Eduardo Saverin'    
  
_Dentro de dos semanas hay una gala benéfica. Sería conveniente que asistieses, va a haber mucha gente importante a la que le gustas y otra a la que deberías conocer. En palabras de Dustin, y esta vez estoy totalmente de acuerdo con él, no nos vendría mal un poco del Encanto Saverin. Piénsatelo y avísame en cuanto sepas lo que vas a hacer._   
  
De: 'Eduardo Saverin'    
Para: 'Chris Hughes'    
  
_¿Encanto Saverin? Envía la información a Leslie y cuando llegue a la oficina lo reviso y te doy una respuesta. Espero que no sea una encerrona para ver a Mark._   
  
A la mañana siguiente Chris ha respondido.   
  
De: 'Chris Hughes'    
Para: 'Eduardo Saverin'    
  
_¿Una encerrona? No sé qué te hace pensar eso pero te juro que no forma parte de ningún plan elaborado para que veas a Mark. Habrá tanta gente que no hará falta que le veas si así te sientes más seguro._   
  
Si Eduardo no creyese que Chris es mucho menos insistente en todo este asunto que Dustin creería que le está diciendo lo que quiere oír y que su sospecha de que es una excusa para que no tenga más remedio que ver a Mark no está basada en su paranoia.   
  
De: 'Eduardo Saverin'    
Para: 'Chris Hughes'    
  
_No te prometo nada._   
  


*

  
Está seguro de que lleva allí días, quién sabe si meses, cuando la ve por primera vez.   
  
-¡Jane!    
  
-Sabes, Mark, no pierdo la esperanza de que algún día utilices el interfono y dejes de llamarme a gritos –dice su asistente al entrar.   
  
-¿Qué significa esto? –señala la foto en el mural de su despacho.   
  
-¿El qué? –pregunta ella, sin interés.   
  
-¡Esto!   
  
Arranca la foto del mural y casi se la estampa en la cara. Jane se aparta y enarca una ceja.   
  
-Es la primera vez que veo esta foto, ¿por qué debería saber algo sobre ello?   
  
-Porque es tu mural –contesta.   
  
-La gente no necesita mi permiso para poner una foto, Mark.   
  
Le deja con la foto en la mano y la palabra en la boca. Y entonces Mark no puede creer que haya sido tan estúpido como para pensar en Jane. Porque Jane no puede tener una foto de entonces, aunque no le costase encontrar alguna foto de una fiesta de AEPi, no tiene ninguna necesidad de buscarla y ponerla en el mural. Mark se asoma por la puerta.   
  
-¡Dustin!   
  
Todos levantan la cabeza y le miran entre asustados y sorprendidos. Dustin le observa desde la mesa del interno con el que está hablando. Mark agita la foto en la mano y Dustin sonríe. Se pregunta cuánto tardaría en asesinarlo y deshacerse del cadáver. Mark estruja la foto entre los dedos y Dustin se limita a encogerse de hombros y vuelve a la conversación que estuviese teniendo con el interno.   
  
Dos días después Mark encuentra otra foto. Es otra fiesta de AEPi que no recuerda. Eduardo está entre Mark y Dustin, con los brazos sobre los hombros de cada uno y los tres con una sonrisa bastante idiota en la cara. Mark la hace pedazos y la tira a la basura.   
  
A la cuarta foto Dustin aparece en su puerta.   
  
-Sería una pena si fuesen las únicas copias que tengo –comenta.   
  
Mark le lanza a la cara la pelota que ha hecho con la foto y Dustin la coge antes de que caiga al suelo.   
  
Todos los días hay una foto nueva. A veces la tira nada más verla y otras la deja en el mural hasta que es la hora de irse y entonces la rompe en todos los pedazos posibles o las pasa por la trituradora de papel. No las mira más de lo necesario, tan sólo el tiempo suficiente para reconocer el momento en el que fueron hechas. Le basta con saber que están ahí, que podía haber pasado toda una vida desde entonces y seguiría echándolo de menos igual que ahora. Que nunca creyó que sentiría nostalgia por Harvard cuando en realidad añora ese tiempo porque la vida solía ser más simple.   
Y sobre todo porque estaba Eduardo.   
  


*

  
Eduardo se ha tomado un día libre antes de viajar a Palo Alto para la dichosa gala. Llama a Leslie durante el desayuno para arreglar un último asunto. Prepara una maleta pequeña y una bolsa para el esmoquin. A la hora de comer revisa su correo. Tiene que mirar dos veces para asegurarse de que la vista no le engaña.   
  
De: 'Mark Zuckerberg'    
Para: 'Eduardo Saverin'    
  
_Fuiste tú el que dijiste que no debía aparecer y desaparecer, que no era agradable y es precisamente tú quien desaparece. Eres un hipócrita.  
  
-  
  
Si no ibas a dejar de odiarme no deberías haber vuelto.  
  
-  
  
¿Has estado con alguien desde entonces?_   
  
Ya es tarde para cancelar su asistencia a la gala. Conoce a Mark lo suficiente como para saber que esos correos los ha enviado estando borracho. Ha pasado más de un mes desde que se vieron la última vez y hasta ahora no había sabido nada de él desde que recibió la carta sobre la junta de accionistas. Y lo peor de todo es que posiblemente Mark sabía que Eduardo había confirmado su asistencia y esperó hasta el último momento.   
  
Enciende la tele y pone el canal del tiempo. Reza por una nevada, un huracán, cualquier tipo de contratiempo meteorológico que haga imposible viajar a Palo Alto en los próximos días por cualquier medio de transporte.   
  
No tiene tanta suerte.   
  


*

  
La última foto antes de la gala benéfica es de la fiesta caribeña. Mark no recuerda la fiesta. Lo único que le viene a la mente es lo que dijo Eduardo durante las deposiciones, como parecía más convencido que nunca de que Mark sólo había acudido a él porque tenía el dinero necesario. Recuerda como confesó después que lo había hecho básicamente porque Eduardo era su mejor amigo y como había mirado hacía él y había perdido la poca esperanza que tenía al ver su silla vacía. El “es su mejor amigo” de Sy porque no le dejaba llamarle Eduardo y su abogada contestando “ya no lo son”. Mark no sale en la foto y por el estado en el que aparecen Eduardo, Chris, Dustin y una chica a la que no reconoce es probable que fuese hecha después de la conversación con Eduardo. Mark la quita del mural, coge uno de los rotuladores y escribe detrás de la foto. La observa unos segundos antes de pegarla de nuevo en el mural. Si Dustin pregunta hará como si no la hubiese visto.


	4. Chapter 4

Chris tenía razón. Eduardo conoce a la mitad de la gente en la gala y a la otra mitad ya se encarga alguien de presentarle y desde cuándo se ha convertido en la cara amable de Facebook es un misterio. Básicamente porque nunca ha tenido que ser imagen de Facebook y mucho menos querido serlo. Durante un tiempo tan sólo era el ex mejor amigo que demandó al creador de Facebook, y mientras algunos rumores hablaban de una traición otros se dedicaban a decir que él no tenía nada que ver con Facebook y que la empresa nunca le necesitó. Esta última teoría está seguro de que es fruto de la manipulación de Sean Parker y aunque no lo sea, es mucho mejor pensar que sí lo es. Se deja llevar de aquí a allá, escucha atentamente y asiente de vez en cuando. Chris le aparta de un grupo de empresarios que han venido desde San Francisco y dice que lo está haciendo muy bien.   
  
-¿Esto no debería hacerlo Mark? –pregunta, Eduardo tiene paciencia, pero está cansado.   
  
-Tú eres más guapo y mucho más amable. Qué digo, eres amable –explica, y saluda con la mano a una pareja que pasa a su lado.   
  
-¿Así que Mark es guapo? –arquea las cejas.   
  
-No lo sé, dímelo tú –sonríe.   
  
-Lo que sea, estoy cansado. Voy a tomar el aire. Saca a Mark de dónde sea que lo tienes encerrado y que haga su trabajo. Cuando firmé el trato no decía nada sobre hacerle la pelota a un montón de gente aburrida y que está convirtiendo esta noche en la más larga de mi vida.   
  
Chris le mira perplejo, mueve la cabeza y luego sonríe.   
  
-Te doy media hora –y Chris se va antes de que pueda responder.   
  
La verdad es que Eduardo lleva casi dos horas allí y no ha visto a Mark por ninguna parte. Ha sido mucho más fácil evitarle de ese modo y ha estado lo suficientemente distraído para no preocuparse por dónde podría estar o si en realidad es el propio Mark el que está procurando mantenerse lo más alejado posible. Eduardo se acerca a una de las barras que hay distribuidas a los lados de la sala y pide una copa de whisky. Tal vez no sea lo mejor para despejarse, pero le apetece tomar algo más fuerte que los cócteles de champán y naranja que no ha dejado de beber toda la noche. A diferencia de las pocas galas benéficas en las que Facebook ha estado involucrada a las que ha asistido antes, esta está teniendo lugar en la mansión de uno de los fundadores de la organización benéfica. Se desabrocha el botón del cuello de la camisa y se desata la pajarita. El único lugar en el que puede respirar un aire menos cargado es una de las amplias terrazas que dan a la parte trasera. No sabe si les está permitido salir, aún así Eduardo abre la puerta de cristal y la cierra. Se acerca a la baranda de piedra y apoya los brazos.    
  
-Eduardo.   
  
Se le resbala el vaso entre los dedos y cae los dos pisos hasta que choca contra el suelo. Eduardo oye cómo se rompe. Se gira y se dirige a la puerta sin mirarle.   
  
-Ya me voy –murmura.   
  
Mark le coge por el brazo antes de que pueda salir. Le sujeta sin hacer fuerza y Eduardo se siente paralizado.    
  
-No hace falta que te vayas –dice, con calma y frialdad.- No es como si el balcón fuese mío.   
  
-Hay mucha gente buscándote –se excusa, y mueve el brazo para zafarse y entonces Mark aprieta un poco.   
  
-Llevo una hora aquí, pueden seguir buscando un poco más.   
  
-Mark –y no se esfuerza en fingir que no está suplicando.   
  
-Dime, Eduardo –le suelta por fin y da unos pasos hasta la baranda.- ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer cuando mi ex-mejor amigo aparece unos cuantos años después y proclama que sigue odiándome pero se empeña en mantener el contacto conmigo y dicho contacto es a veces sexual?   
  
Eduardo frunce el ceño y aunque sabe que no debería contestar no puede evitarlo.   
  
-Yo no me empeño en mantener ningún tipo de contacto contigo –es una mentira y Mark lo ignora.   
  
-¿Te estás vengando de mí? –insiste.   
  
Eduardo se ríe amargamente.   
  
-¿Crees que la demanda no fue venganza suficiente? –pregunta.   
  
-La demanda fue un mero trámite legal.   
  
-Como el contrato fue otro trámite legal, ¿no?   
  
Mark esboza una mueca de disgusto. Eduardo desea que Chris o cualquier encuentre a Mark antes de que alguno de los dos y sobre todo él digan algo de lo que puedan arrepentirse.    
  
-No lo vas a olvidar nunca –debería ser una pregunta, pero Mark lo afirma como si por fin se resignase a la idea de que no, no lo va a olvidar nunca.   
  
-No, no creo que lo vaya a olvidar nunca –contesta.- No tienes ni idea de lo que hiciste, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, ¿alguna vez has sido consciente de lo que hiciste? Me echaste de la empresa que habíamos fundado, los dos, eras mi mejor amigo y me diste una puñalada trapera por la espalda y no te importó.   
  
Está gritando y Mark le mira desafiante.    
  
-Y tú eras mi mejor amigo y cuando te pedí que vinieses a California no lo hiciste. Te lo pedí, Eduardo, pero tú estabas demasiado ocupado en Nueva York haciendo nada.   
  
Resulta familiar, los dos gritando y Mark podría estar diciendo exactamente las mismas palabras con un tono más condescendiente. Pero Eduardo prefiere esto, saber que a Mark le importa lo suficiente o que le molesta tanto como para elevar la voz y darle algún significado a un montón de palabras que dichas así hieren menos.   
  
-¡Estaba buscando inversores! –defiende.   
  
-Estabas haciendo lo que creías que tenías que hacer y no me escuchaste cuando te dije que no era lo que quería. Facebook no lo necesitaba. Lo único que hiciste fue ponerla en peligro al cancelar la cuenta.   
  
-¡Te pedí perdón!   
  
-Cometiste un error que podría haberlo echado a perder todo –contesta Mark, y es como si estuviesen gritándose por teléfono otra vez y Eduardo no dejase de pedir perdón.   
  
-Así que la culpa de que me echases de nuestra empresa fue mía. Vaya, gracias, Mark. Me ha llevado tiempo entenderlo pero por fin lo hago. Y yo odiándote todo este tiempo cuando en realidad me estabas haciendo un favor.   
  
A Eduardo le gustaría que tuviese su portátil y poder romperlo otra vez. Mark le observa boquiabierto. Eduardo se pasa las manos por el pelo frustrado y respira hondo.   
  
-¿Quieres saber por qué tu ex mejor amigo no quiere saber nada de ti? –pregunta.- Por esto. Porque es una estupidez. Esto, lo que sea que es –señala con una mano el espacio vacío entre ellos,- no va a funcionar nunca. Y la culpa es mía porque dejé que ocurriese. Tú has pasado página pero yo no. No soy la misma persona de entonces y no estoy estancado en el pasado. Continué con mi vida, crecí y tuve que acostumbrarme a hacerlo sin ti. Pero lo que hiciste no se redujo a echarme de Facebook. Y reconozco que fallé, que tal vez lo que quería no era adecuado, pero Facebook también era mío, y no sólo por el dinero. Porque creí en tu idea, en lo que querías hacer y pensé que valía la pena. Joder, Mark, creía en ti. Y tú no tuviste fe en mí y de pronto ya no era tu mejor amigo.   
  
Mark le mira con los labios apretados en una fina línea y Eduardo tiene el presentimiento como otras tantas veces de que esta es la última vez, que ahora sí tratará de evitarle a toda costa y Mark se convertirá con los años en un mal recuerdo que sólo le producirá pena.   
  
-No puedo, Mark, no puedo mirarte a la cara sin pensar que no importa lo mucho que quiera creer y trate de ignorar lo mucho que duele a veces porque no va a funcionar. No voy a esperar a que me dejes atrás otra vez.   
  
Eduardo quiere hacer algo, decir más aunque no sepa el qué.   
  
Abre la puerta y busca a Chris. Necesita irse, coger el primer vuelo que le lleve a Nueva York y que le aleje de Mark para siempre.   
  


*

  
Cuando Chris le encuentra está vomitando en una de las macetas de la terraza.    
  
-Por el amor de Dios, dime que no estás borracho.    
  
Mark se siente mareado. Se incorpora y se sujeta contra la pared.   
  
-No me encuentro bien –contesta.   
  
-No hace falta que lo jures –Chris le rodea con un brazo y le hace sentarse en una de las sillas de mimbre.- Tienes muy mala cara, Mark. Lo mejor será que te vayas a casa. No te preocupes, ya nos apañaremos nosotros.   
  
Le acompaña hasta la entrada y le mete en el coche que le ha traído hasta aquí desde su casa. El chófer, George, es el tipo de personas que a Mark le gustan. Es callado la mayor parte del tiempo pero si le preguntas siempre te da conversación. Conduce despacio y cuando llegan a su casa le ayuda a salir del coche y se asegura de dejar a Mark sentado en el sofá con una taza de leche caliente en la mesita.   
  
-Gracias, George –dice.   
  
-No hay problema, Señor Zuckerberg.   
  
Mark apoya la cabeza en el respaldo y cierra los ojos. Piensa en todas las cosas que no le ha dicho a Eduardo. Se pregunta si decir algo le habría hecho cambiar de idea. El problema es que Mark no sabe qué podría haber hecho que tuviese tal efecto. Eduardo ya no tiene por qué escucharle y en el fondo siempre ha sabido que hubo un momento, antes de que todo se echase a perder y la demanda y “era tu mejor amigo”, en el que los dos hablaban pero ninguno de los dos escuchaba. Se mueve despacio y se tumba en el sofá.   
  
La última vez que tuvo una reacción física a algo fue cuando su abuelo murió. Después del funeral y las visitas en la casa de sus tíos, cuando ya estaba en su habitación y pensó en el hueco vacío en el que se había convertido su abuelo y se preguntó qué ocurría cuando alguien del que no debías prescindir ya no estaba. Despertó de madrugada en su cama con fiebre y vomitando.   
  
Se queda dormido y sueña con Eduardo, con momentos de su vida que transcurren de un modo diferente a la realidad. Mark consigue que las cosas sean peores en sus sueños pero eso no significa que le haga sentir mejor sobre las que sí hizo hace años.   
Es la primera vez en un año y medio que Mark falta al trabajo.   
  


*

  
El paquete llega tres días después de la gala benéfica y Eduardo está teniendo un día horrible y es lo último que necesitaba, y no lo esperaba porque se había olvidado por completo de ello, pero supone que era de esperar. Si lo hubiese sabido lo habría esperado. Eduardo sujeta la chaqueta con una mano y lee la nota que encuentra al fondo de la caja.   
  
_Supongo que querrás tenerla de vuelta._   
  
No hay nada más que la letra de Mark. Eduardo lo recuerda entonces. Fue antes de cancelar la cuenta, Sean Parker en la casa que estaba pagando y Mark no había ido a recogerle al aeropuerto y Eduardo estaba cansado, mojado y enfadado. Dejó la chaqueta en una silla para que se secara y cuando se fue al día siguiente la olvidó.    
  
Eduardo no tiene nada de Mark. No guardó ningún recuerdo. Cuando Chris volvió a Harvard le dio una sudadera que Mark había dejado en su habitación una de las pocas veces que fue a buscarle allí y un libro del que ya no recuerda el título. Le hizo prometer a Chris que se lo devolvería a Mark sin decirle que lo había tenido todo ese tiempo.   
  
Y tal vez, si hubiese sabido que Mark tenía alguno suyo durante todo este tiempo se habría aferrado a algo más que a un amargo recuerdo.   
  


*

  
En general no se molesta en mirar las fotos. Tiene cosas mejores que hacer y en las que pensar. A veces Dustin las deja directamente en su mesa. Esas no las puede ignorar y es entonces cuando deja otro mensaje en la parte de atrás antes de colocarlas en el muro. Algunas se molesta en esconderlas y otras las deja a la vista de cualquiera. Chris suele verlas y la expresión de su cara cambia tan sólo unos segundos, los suficientes para que Mark sepa que le gustaría decir algo pero que no lo va a hacer. Dustin sonríe ensimismado y triunfante. El pobre, si supiese la mitad de lo que ocurre no sonreiría tanto.   
  
Las fotos son lo único que le queda de Eduardo y no sabía hasta ahora lo mucho que no quería dejarle ir. Lo estúpido que fue dejarle atrás.   
  


*

  
Eduardo sufre un amago de infarto cuando entra en su despacho y alguien gira su silla y le mira de frente.   
  
-No es que no me fie de tu secretaria cuando me dice que sí estás vivo cada vez que llamo y no tienes la decencia de ponerte al teléfono cuando lo único que quiero es escuchar tu dulce voz porque echo de menos ese acento tan sexy, Wardo, pero quería asegurarme. Así que ahora que hemos llegado a la conclusión de que ninguno de los dos ha muerto, ¿qué coño te pasa?   
  
-¿Qué haces aquí, Dustin? –trata de actuar como si no fuese cierto que se ha pasado las dos últimas semanas ignorándole.   
  
-Me he fugado, por fin soy tuyo.   
  
Cuando Dustin bromea siempre hay una sonrisa en su boca o en sus ojos. Eduardo no se atreve a mirarle y sin embargo no le hace falta hacerlo para saber que Dustin no está sonriendo de ninguna de las maneras. Se sienta en una de las sillas.   
  
-Tenía unos días libres y pensé que era buena idea hacer una visita sorpresa a un amigo. Porque somos amigos, ¿verdad, Wardo?   
  
-Claro –contesta.   
  
Dustin se apoya en la mesa con los brazos y le mira fijamente.   
  
-¿Entonces por qué nos estás ignorando? Y no intentes mentir porque se te da fatal y los dos sabemos que no dormirías y acabarías confesando tarde o temprano.   
  
Eduardo suspira y piensa en todas las excusas que podría estar dándole.   
  
-Me he acostado con Mark –le sorprende la serenidad de su confesión.   
  
Dustin abre la boca y los ojos de par en par, y resultaría cómico si Eduardo no se sintiese tan aliviado por haberle dicho a alguien por fin todo lo que ocurre con Mark.   
  
-Pero, pero… Oh, Dios mío –balbucea.- ¿Por qué, por qué harías eso, Wardo? –Eduardo enarca una ceja.- Oh, Dios, no, no, no. No me lo digas, no quiero saberlo.    
  
Dustin se lleva las manos a la cabeza y se frota la cara y el pelo con fuerza. No deja de murmurar incoherencias. Eduardo espera paciente.   
  
-Si vamos a hablar de esto, y tenemos que hablar de esto sin entrar en detalles que me obligarían a visitar a un terapeuta, voy a necesitar alcohol –anuncia.   
  
Una hora y media después están sentados en el suelo de su salón, entre la mesa y el sofá. Han bebido un par de cervezas y después de que Dustin dijese que iba a necesitar algo más fuerte, Eduardo ha sacado una botella de whisky que su padre le regaló las últimas Navidades y un licor de manzana que había olvidado que tenía. Todavía no han hablado de Mark. Dustin ha preguntado por su padre, han hablado de Farmville, de la vida matrimonial de Chris y Sean y como Chris está demasiado ocupado a veces siendo un esposo y por mucho que Dustin lo entienda a veces echa de menos la simplicidad de sus vidas cuando Chris no estaba casado y no dependía de otra persona para poder hacer con su tiempo lo que le diese la gana. Eduardo sabe a lo que se refiere, se están haciendo mayores.   
  
-Así que Mark –dice Dustin, con voz pensativa y Eduardo juraría que hasta suena complacido.- Hubo un tiempo en el que pensé que pasaría, en Harvard. Aunque creo que ni tú mismo lo sabías.   
  
Eduardo se queda sin palabras. Dustin está sugiriendo que ya entonces sentía algo por Mark. Es embarazoso porque ni él mismo se dio cuenta hasta que Mark le rompió el corazón que había algo más roto que una amistad, aunque eso no hiciese que doliese más. Aquello fue culpa de Eduardo en todo caso por permitirse sentir más de la cuenta sin ser consciente de ello.   
  
-Supongo que no –concede.   
  
-De hecho esperaba que ocurriese. Mi vida amorosa era tan poco emocionante que vivía a través de vosotros.   
  
-Por el amor de Dios, Dustin, aquello no era vida amorosa.   
  
Eduardo se siente más ligero y relajado. En parte es el alcohol y otra es Dustin. Y Eduardo se da cuenta de lo estúpido que ha sido procurar no tener contacto con él y Chris por Mark. Sus vidas y su amistad no giran en torno a Mark, sólo es un amigo que solían tener en común y del que no necesitan hablar. No quiere prescindir de ellos nunca más.   
  
-Ya, ya, pero era como ver una serie y esperar que los protagonistas se liasen porque la tensión sexual era inaguantable. Pero me cancelaron la serie y no le dieron un final satisfactorio o decente y durante años tuve que hacerme a la idea de que era algo que sólo yo quería.    
  
-¿Estás comparando mi vida con una serie?    
  
-Sería un éxito. El problema sería encontrar un actor lo suficientemente encantador y con ese magnetismo animal tuyo tan exótico.   
  
Eduardo se ríe.   
  
-Entonces, ¿qué pasa con Mark? –pregunta, más serio esta vez.   
  
-Sinceramente, no lo sé. Quiero decir, ya no ocurre nada.   
  
-Eso es una estupidez, incluso cuando no ocurre nada entre vosotros está pasando algo –dice Dustin.   
  
-No tiene sentido –vacía el vaso de whisky de un trago y lo llena de nuevo.   
  
-Claro que lo tiene –Dustin le señala con un dedo y parpadea.- Ya te lo dije, después de la pelea y durante la demanda Mark era Mark pero cien veces peor. La única manera de saber si Mark está bien o no es si se limita a contestar con gruñidos y el tamaño de sus ojeras. Y luego está la parte en la que no come hasta el punto en el que tengo que sujetarle mientras Chris le obliga a comer algo a la fuerza, lo que déjame decirte, no es algo que me guste hacer y Mark me mordió una vez.   
  
Eduardo recuerda lo imposible que puede ser Mark y es algo que no debería echar de menos y agradecer que sea una de las ventajas de no ser amigo o nada de Mark, sin embargo es de esas cosas que convertían a Mark en Mark. Es incapaz de no añorar todas las veces que tenía que cuidar de él porque Mark estaba demasiado ocupado en cualquier cosa que creía que era más importante que dormir, comer o ducharse.   
  
-Tenías un efecto sobre Mark y ahora tienes otro y los demás tenemos que sufrirlo.   
  
-O sea, que esto es sobre vosotros en realidad –dice, a la defensiva.   
  
-No, esto es sobre Mark y tú, haciendo lo que sea que hacéis y que no necesito saber y como vuestros amigos tienen que veros ser miserables. ¿Cuántos años han pasado, Wardo?   
  
-Los suficientes –murmura.   
  
-No estoy diciendo que no seáis felices el uno sin el otro, podéis serlo, pero en el fondo los dos sabéis que podíais serlo más si no os echaseis tanto de menos y eso pasaría porque volváis a ser amigos. O que seáis lo que queráis ser.   
  
-Guau –dice Eduardo.   
  
-Últimamente tengo mucho tiempo libre –comenta Dustin, con una sonrisa.   
  
-No es tan fácil, Dustin.   
  
-Ya, ¿pero y si lo fuese? –pregunta, esperanzado.   
  
Eduardo cierra los ojos durante unos segundos. No sabe cómo decirlo, incluso cuando piensa en ello suena ridículo, sin sentido. No sabe cómo decir lo que quiere o lo que cree merecer sin sonar estúpido. Ya no tienen diecinueve años y las cosas que eran simple entonces ahora no lo son, aunque se diese cuenta demasiado tarde para hacer nada al respecto.   
  
-No es que tuviese una idea diferente de lo que era Mark, no le idealizaba aunque tenía mucha fe en él y en todas las cosas que estaba seguro podía hacer en la vida. Y me costó reconciliar la persona que hasta entonces era mi mejor amigo con lo que hizo. Y luego tuve que sentarme durante meses recordándolo todo y él estaba ahí y es como si no le importase, -se le escapan las palabras y Dustin le mira muy quieto y en silencio.- Y pensaba, “si me pide perdón lo mando todo al diablo, la demanda, los abogados, incluso a mi padre”. Mi padre, Dustin, me miraba de tal modo que no necesitaba que dijese nada, sé lo que pensaba, le defraudé y fracasé y confirmé la clase de decepción que puedo ser.   
  
-Wardo –dice Dustin, con la voz pequeña y aprieta su hombro con la mano.   
  
-Estaba ahí sentado, joder, y me decía a mí mismo que si le oía decir “lo siento, Wardo”, lo olvidaría todo. Mark me había roto el corazón y estaba dispuesto a perdonar y olvidar, Dustin. Pero ya da igual. Ha pasado el tiempo y ya no sé a lo que estoy dispuesto y aunque aún pensase lo mismo que entonces, Mark seguiría creyendo que lo que hizo está bien. No creo que Mark vaya a comprender nunca por qué exactamente lo que hizo estuvo mal.   
  
Eduardo nota un escozor en los ojos y se frota con las palmas de las manos.   
  
-Deberías darle el beneficio de la duda.   
  
-Dustin –advierte, no cree que pueda escuchar algo que le haga vacilar.   
  
-En serio, Wardo. Mark te echa de menos, joder, no te ha dejado de echar de menos desde que nos fuimos a Palo Alto. Lo que pasa es que Mark es ya sabes, Mark. Han pasado un montón de años y muchas cosas, pero no deberías rendirte. Es obvio que tiene que haber algo entre vosotros todavía para, ya sabes, oh Dios –Dustin finge que va a vomitar y Eduardo le da un golpe en la espalda.- Es como pensar en tus padres teniendo sexo.   
  
-Al menos alguien lo practica.   
  


*

  
-Tenemos que decidir quién va a Nueva York antes de que termine la semana –insiste Nora.   
  
Dustin le da un codazo en las costillas y Mark se incorpora en su silla. No es que no le importe la próxima apertura en Nueva York. Hasta ahora era algo de lo que se habían encargado los abogados, la administración y Chris. Mark sólo le había dado el visto bueno a todo. Expandirse no entraba en sus planes cuando empezó. Ha pasado de Harvard al mundo en menos de diez años y a veces siente vértigo. Mark no sabe si es peor llegar hasta el punto desde el que las únicas posibilidades son no poder avanzar más o caer.   
  
-Mark y yo podemos tener una lista en un par de días –dice Dustin.   
  
-Aseguraros de que están dispuestos a trabajar unos meses en Nueva York. Por lo menos hasta que todo el mundo sepa cómo se trabaja en Facebook. Más adelante hablaremos de ascensos y traslados permanentes dependiendo de cómo funcionen las cosas.   
  
Dustin asiente fervientemente con la cabeza. Nora recoge sus papeles y se despide de ellos casi cuando ya ha salido por la puerta.   
  
-Esa mujer da miedo –suspira Dustin.   
  
-Mmm –contesta Mark.   
  
Mark no es una persona paranoica, procura no darle a las cosas más importancia de la que merecen. Sin embargo, está seguro de que Dustin le mira de un modo diferente desde hace semanas. No cree querer saber por qué y lo mejor es asumir que Mark sólo está viendo cosas donde no las hay.   
  
-Deberías llamarle –dice Dustin.   
  
-¿A quién? –pregunta Mark, aunque tiene una ligera idea de a quien se refiere.   
  
-A Wardo.   
  
-¿Qué pasa con Wardo? –Chris elige ese momento para entrar en el despacho.   
  
-Que Mark debería llamarle y disculparse de una jodida vez y todos deberíamos ser felices y comer perdices –contesta Dustin, se cruza de brazos y mira a Mark como si fuese el causante de todos los problemas del mundo.   
  
Chris se sienta al borde de la mesa y le observa con una expresión preocupada.   
  
-Tienes que hacer algo, Mark –insiste Dustin.   
  
-¿Por qué tengo que hacer algo yo?   
  
Dustin le lanza una mirada y pone una cara muy seria y lo que seguramente pretende ser amenazante.   
  
-Porque eres un idiota y le echas de menos y estoy harto de vivir como si tuviese dos padres que se odian.   
  
Chris carraspea.   
  
-Yo no odio a Eduardo –contesta Mark.    
  
Ha estado enfadado con él pero jamás le ha odiado.   
  
-Pues con más razón para que muevas el culo y vayas a pedirle perdón. Podéis volver a ser amigos, hace meses parecía que todo podía arreglarse y está claro que no podéis vivir el uno sin el otro y, y –Dustin se calla, respira hondo y continúa:- y era tu mejor amigo, joder.   
  
-Dustin tiene razón –dice Chris.- Yo no habría utilizado esas palabras, pero esto ya se ha alargado demasiado.   
  
-Tienes que hacer algo –finaliza Dustin.   
  
Mark no sabría cómo explicarlo, como decir que lleva cinco años queriéndolo todo, que lo deseaba incluso cuando no sabía que lo quería. Como de pronto necesita algo que no sabía que podía tener y que él mismo boicoteó cuando era demasiado joven para saber y ofrecer nada porque nunca supo lo que la gente esperaba de él.   
  
Y lo peor de todo, como ha tardado tanto en asumir que todo se reduce a pedirle perdón a Eduardo y de la horrible sensación de que si hay un demasiado tarde, es este momento.   
  


*

  
Eduardo se aburre como pocas veces en su vida. Adora a su madre y es su cumpleaños, pero se arrepiente de haber accedido a venir. Su madre llamó una semana antes y utilizó un montón de chantaje emocional y “hace tres años que no te veo por mi cumpleaños, soy tu madre, Eduardo, dame ese regalo” y Eduardo no supo decir que no. Así que una semana después se sienta rodeado por sus padres, un par de tíos y un montón de amigos de sus padres que hablan de sus hijos, los nietos, la expansión de sus negocios y la recesión económica. Si hubiese sabido que iba a ser la única persona menor de cincuenta años se habría quedado en Nueva York.   
  
-Eduardo.   
  
Amelia le coge del brazo y le aparta con educación de una conversación a la que no estaba prestado ninguna atención de todos modos. Amelia ha trabajado en la casa de sus padres desde que llegaron a Miami y Eduardo siempre ha sentido adoración por ella.   
  
-Hay una visita en la entrada –le dice.- Será mejor que salgas y te encargues de ello.   
  
Eduardo busca con la mirada a sus padres. Su madre charla animadamente con su tía y una pareja que lleva viviendo cinco años en la casa de enfrente. Asiente con la cabeza y va hacia la entrada. Se queda parado al verle y mira hacia atrás para asegurarse de que su padre no está cerca.   
  
-Mark –sisea, le coge del brazo y le arrastra fuera de la casa.   
  
No es hasta que están fuera y se fija en el pelo mojado de Mark y nota la manga de la sudadera húmeda entre los dedos que se da cuenta de que está lloviendo. Hay un taxi aparcado y en marcha al otro lado de la calle.   
  
-Por el amor de Dios, ¿qué haces aquí? –pregunta.   
  
-Fui a Nueva York pero no estabas allí. Leslie me dijo que habías venido a Miami por el cumpleaños de tu madre –explica.   
  
Eduardo da unos pasos hacia atrás.   
  
-No me escuchaste, Wardo –comienza y se muerde el labio.- Te dije que vinieses a Palo Alto y no sólo porque necesitaba a mi CFO, necesitaba a mi mejor amigo. Y ya sé que debería haber hecho las cosas de un modo diferente, lo entiendo, pero habría hecho lo mismo. Lo haría otra vez. No eras bueno para Facebook, querías cosas para Facebook que no iban a funcionar y simplemente no era el momento. Pero tenías que haber peleado más fuerte, Wardo.   
  
-¿Más fuerte que demandar a mi mejor amigo? –pregunta Eduardo, porque fue todo lo que creyó que podía hacer entonces y aún sigue creyéndolo.   
  
Mark se pasa la mano por la frente y se aparta el flequillo.   
  
-No lo sé –concede, en un susurro.   
  
-Si has venido para decir lo mismo que la última vez es mejor que te vayas.   
  
Eduardo no quiere esperar nada más y desea poder volver a la fiesta aburrida de cumpleaños de su madre. Aprieta los puños a ambos lados y se concentra en no avanzar, en no acortar la distancia y ceder.   
  
-Lo siento, Wardo. Lo siento y te necesito. Siento que pensases que ya no quería saber nada más de ti y que me estaba deshaciendo de mi mejor amigo, porque no fue así. No eras lo que Facebook necesitaba, pero eras bueno para mí. Y siento que creyeses que no me importabas lo suficiente, porque de verdad que lo hacías pero no me di cuenta hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Te necesito, Wardo –repite.- No quiero ser el ex-mejor amigo al que odias y tampoco que nos convirtamos en el tipo de gente que habla sin tener nada que decirse cuando se ven de vez en cuando. Te echo de menos y te necesito. Y no sé lo que quieres y los acontecimientos han demostrado que mereces algo mejor que yo, pero me conformaré con lo que estés dispuesto a dar, con lo que quieras. Lo que sea, Wardo, lo aceptaré.    
  
Eduardo sólo es consciente de que se está moviendo cuando está lo suficientemente cerca como para notar la respiración agitada de Mark en la cara. Le coge de la nuca con una mano y le besa. No resulta apasionado, es sencillo, es natural y a Eduardo le basta. Se separa un momento, Mark se pasa la lengua por los labios y Eduardo sujeta su cabeza entre las manos, le acaricia la nuca con la punta de los dedos. Al fondo se oye la música del cantante brasileño favorito de su madre.   
  
-Vamos a tener que hablar, Mark. Pero no ahora.   
  
Mark asiente con la cabeza. Eduardo le besa otra vez, breve y suave.   
  
-Vuelve a Palo Alto. Ahora no puedo hablar, es el cumpleaños de mi madre.   
  
-Lo sé –dice Mark.   
  
-Te llamaré cuando vuelva a Nueva York.   
  
-Entonces, estoy perdonado.   
  
-Sí, Mark, estás perdonado, pero vamos a hablar de ello –insiste.   
  
-Vale.   
  
Mark le coge de la solapa de la americana, tira de él y le besa, la boca abierta y desesperado.   
  
-Mark, Mark. Tienes que irte. Mis padres –suplica, porque ni él mismo quiere que se vaya, pero es lo mejor.   
  
Mark se aparta por fin, con una sonrisa de medio lado bastante estúpida en la cara y la promesa de algo que a Eduardo le den ganas de escapar con él.    
  
-Te llamaré –promete de nuevo.   
  
Espera a que se monte en el taxi y se aleje hasta que ya no lo ve. Entra en casa y se disculpa con su madre. Sube a su antigua habitación, se desviste y se tumba en la cama. Se lleva los dedos a los labios y se ríe como una quinceañera.   
  
Eduardo repite una y otra vez en su cabeza las palabras de Mark. Las desordena y juega con ellas y no dejan de significar lo mismo y a la vez algo diferente. Tal vez haya cedido demasiado pronto, y puede que sea cierto que siempre le ha resultado difícil decirle no a la gente, sobre todo cuando se trata de Mark y debería pensarlo mejor. Debería ponerle las cosas más difíciles y hacerle luchar un poco más. Sin embargo, Eduardo está cansado de esperar. Es algo que se le da estúpidamente bien, pero reconoce que hay una diferencia abismal entre esperar y malgastar su tiempo.   
  


*

  
-Así que tu pequeña escapada ha ido bien.   
  
Dustin se apoya en el marco de la puerta y con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Mark se encoge de hombros. Enciende el portátil y revisa las notas que ha dejado Jane en su escritorio.    
  
-¿Entonces? –pregunta Dustin.   
  
-Sí, Dustin –contesta.   
  
-¿Sí, qué, Mark? –cuestiona entre risas.   
  
Mark tiene en la punta de la lengua una sarta de insultos que es interrumpida por su teléfono móvil. La risa de Dustin se intensifica seguramente provocada por la sonrisa de Mark.    
  
-Ey –dice Eduardo, al otro.   
  
-Hola –contesta Mark y empuja a Dustin fuera de su despacho.   
  
-¡Wardo! –grita Dustin.   
  
-Hola, Dustin –dice éste, y se ríe.   
  
-Wardo dice hola, Dustin. Ahora vete –y le pega un último empujón.   
  
Mark cierra la puerta y Dustin camina de espaldas hacia su mesa y le hace un gesto con de victoria con las manos. Mark se sienta en su silla.   
  
-Hola –repite.   
  
-Hola –contesta Eduardo, y está convencido de que está sonriendo.   
  
-Inauguramos las oficinas de Nueva York en dos semanas.   
  
-¿Sabías que el edificio está justo en frente de mi oficina? Puedo ver por la ventana a los obreros –comenta Eduardo.   
  
Mark visitó Nueva York dos veces, vio las tres posibles localizaciones y no es que no supiese que Eduardo trabajaba justo en frente de una de ellas, pero procuró no tenerlo en cuenta.    
  
-Algo había oído.   
  
-Ya, seguro –Eduardo tiene que estar sonriendo de oreja a oreja por el tono de su voz.    
  
Mark odia Nueva York y Palo Alto. De pronto Facebook no le sirve para nada, no tiene sentido. Conectar con alguien que vive en la otra punta de un país no es suficiente.   
  
-Tienes que venir a Palo Alto –declara.   
  
-Mark –contesta y suspira.   
  
-Lo sé, es sólo que es frustrante, Wardo –confiesa, con la voz pequeña y no quiere sonar necesitado pero da igual, es Eduardo.   
  
-No nos precipitemos, ¿de acuerdo? Vamos a hacer las cosas bien, Mark.   
  
Mark se muerde el labio.   
  
-Podemos hacerlo mejor sin vivir cada uno en una costa del país –se queja, petulante.   
  
-No estoy diciendo que sea fácil, pero por ahora las cosas son así.   
  
Mark acepta a regañadientes. No quiere complicar las cosas cuando apenas han empezado y en realidad no saben si han empezado o desde dónde parten ahora. Y mientras la situación es mucho mejor así no deja de ser tremendamente complicado y Mark se siente demasiado inquieto y torpe como para lograr que funcione cuando Eduardo no está ahí.    
  
-Vas a ir a la gran inauguración, ¿no?    
  
-Sí, Chris dice que es importante que estemos todos presentes. Es una gran ocasión y todo eso.   
  
-Por Dios, Mark –Eduardo se ríe un momento.- Ven a Nueva York y te veré en tus nuevas oficinas.   
  
Mark vuelva a aceptar. Tampoco es que tenga otra opción y si quiere que las cosas funcionen tendrá que aprender a ceder incluso cuando no le parezca justo. Reconoce que no puede forzar a Eduardo a dejar su vida en Nueva York. Mark no es el mismo chico de diecinueve años que lo quería todo y tenía que ser cuando lo quería. Sigue queriéndolo todo, porque no puede conformarse con nada, pero ha desarrollado la paciencia necesaria con los años y sabe esperar. Va a demostrarle a Eduardo que sabe cómo esperar.   
  


*

  
No es Palo Alto y Eduardo sabe cómo debe vestirse esta vez pero no deja de estar nervioso. Hace cinco años que Eduardo no pisa las oficinas de Facebook y da igual si esta vez se trata de Nueva York. Es como dar un paso que ha estado evitando todos estos años y que al mismo tiempo no puede esperar a dar. Lleva dos semanas hablando con Mark por teléfono, han vuelto a ciertas rutinas, por las noches ven películas con el teléfono en manos libres y es una suerte que sean billonarios que no tienen que preocuparse por la factura. Mientras, Eduardo ve como Facebook invade Nueva York, lo que solía ser un lugar seguro y libre, y el resquemor que habría sentido hace un tiempo ya no está ahí. Incluso sonríe cuando dos días antes de la gran noche los operarios dibujan en las ventanas un gran “Facebook”. Eduardo hace una foto y se la envía a Mark, que contesta cinco minutos después:   
  
_La vista desde tu despacho ha mejorado notablemente. De nada, Wardo._   
  
Hay prensa y un montón de gente que Eduardo reconoce porque ha hecho negocios con ellos y otras caras que ha visto en la prensa económica. Es probable que Mark no conozca a nadie allí. Eduardo se mueve entre la gente, saluda cada vez que se encuentra con alguien que le para y no puede evitar sonreír cuando ve a Mark con cara de pocos amigos y la mirada clavada en el suelo mientras Chris le habla, Dustin se ríe y Sean los mira sin mucho interés. Se acerca a ellos con paso ligero.   
  
-¡Wardo! –le saluda Dustin al verle y le da un abrazo.- Qué felicidad, hombre.   
  
Chris le saluda menos efusivamente, llegó hace un par de días a Nueva York para hacer unos preparativos de última hora y varias reuniones con los medios de comunicación.   
  
-Ayúdame, Wardo –pide Chris.- Según Mark, no tiene que hablar con toda la prensa. No cree que sea necesario. Me he pasado los dos últimos meses preparando esto y Mark quiere echarlo todo a perder.   
  
-No seas melodramático –farfulla Mark.   
  
Eduardo sonríe.   
  
-Chris tiene razón. ¿Tiene que hablar con ellos o ser especialmente amable? –pregunta.   
  
-Me conformo con que conteste a sus preguntas. Ya conocen como es Mark y me he encargado de advertirles de que no es que Mark les desprecie, es que es así de seco.   
Dustin y Eduardo se echan a reír y Mark se cruza de brazos en un gesto petulante.   
  
-No veo la necesidad –se queja.- Facebook no necesita que hable con cuatro periodistas, no necesita ninguna publicidad.   
  
-Como co-fundador prefiero la publicidad positiva –dice Eduardo.   
  
Mark rueda los ojos y suspira. Chris tira de él y le lleva hacia un grupo de periodistas. Eduardo observa con una sonrisa como Mark contesta a sus preguntas.   
  
-Bueno, Wardo –comenta Dustin, en voz baja.- ¿Hubo alguna declaración épica de amor?   
  
Eduardo está a punto de morir atragantado con el cóctel. Dustin le da unas palmaditas en la espalda.   
  
-Oh, te estás sonrojando –se ríe.- Cuéntame, Wardo. Pero ahórrate los detalles traumatizantes.   
  
-Me pidió perdón y le perdoné, eso es todo.    
  
Dustin le rodea con una brazo y le aprieta un poco contra él.   
  
-Pase lo que pase, estoy muy feliz por vosotros.    
  
-No pasa nada –dice Eduardo, intenta quitarle importancia.   
  
-Por ahora –arquea las cejas.   
  
Eduardo pasa la siguiente hora charlando con Dustin y Sean mientras Chris y Mark siguen ocupados atendiendo a periodistas y algún que otro inversor. Dustin no deja de poner copas y cocteles en su mano y cuando por fin aparecen Chris y Mark se siente un poco mareado y tiene que contener las ganas de besar a Mark cuando sonríe ligeramente. Dustin desaparece a los pocos minutos y Chris y Sean no tardan en excusarse para ir a saludar a unos amigos. Mark le coge entonces del codo y le guía entre la gente y los pasillos hasta que llegan a lo que supone que es el despacho principal. Cierra la puerta, da a un interruptor y las persianas empiezan a bajar.   
  
-Impresionante –comenta Eduardo.   
  
-La próxima vez que le den a la prensa –dice Mark, y le empuja contra una de las paredes de cristal.   
  
Mark se abalanza y le besa. Han pasado dos semanas y se nota. Le besa con la lengua, le muerde y es urgente. Eduardo le coge por la cintura y le saca la camisa del pantalón, cuela las manos y aprieta los dedos contra su piel. Mark gime en su boca y se frota contra sus caderas.   
  
-Mark, Mark. Para –dice, sin aliento.   
  
-Dos semanas, Wardo. Dos jodidas semanas –suplica Mark.- No sabía que dos semanas podían ser tanto tiempo.   
  
Eduardo apoya la cabeza en su hombro y suelta una carcajada.   
  
-Hay un montón de gente fuera, Mark. Inversores, hombres de negocios, gente importante y sobre todo, la prensa. No sé tú, pero a mí no me apetece salir con una mancha en el pantalón y que mañana no se hable de Facebook.   
  
-Se hablaría de los co-fundadores de Facebook, para el caso es lo mismo –Mark le roza el cuello con la mejilla.   
  
Eduardo le besa despacio, saboreando.   
  
-No lo es.   
  
-Si lo que te preocupa es la ropa siempre podemos quitárnosla –propone Mark.   
  
Eduardo niega fervientemente con la cabeza. Mark le agarra por el cinturón, lo desabrocha y palmea su entrepierna con una sonrisa maliciosa.   
  
-Mark –ruega.- Mi piso.   
  
Mark le lame el cuello, muerde detrás de la oreja y no deja de frotar.   
  
-Ahora no, Mark.   
  
Eduardo no sabe de dónde está sacando la fuerza de voluntad mientras Mark no deja de besarle y tocarle y no hay otro lugar en el que quiera estar ahora mismo. Sin embargo, tiene que pararle antes de que hagan algo estúpido, no es el momento. Le coge por las muñecas y se separa haciendo otro esfuerzo titánico. Mark le mira con la boca abierta, los labios rojos y brillantes y las pupilas dilatadas.   
  
-Más tarde, en mi piso. Sólo un par de horas –susurra.   
  
Mark hace un mohín con los labios y cuando Eduardo le suelta le abrocha el cinturón. Se mete la camisa por el pantalón y Eduardo no puede evitar sonreír. Siente una efervescencia nueva en el pecho. Le coge un momento de la mano y aprieta. Mark le mira, no está contento y no le apetece esperar y Eduardo le besa en la comisura de los labios, sólo un roce.   
  
-Una hora –le dice al oído, muy bajo.   
  
-Cronometremos los relojes, Wardo.   
  


*

  
Mark siempre ha creído que hay una fina línea entre ser la persona que es y convertirse en un asesino que mata justificadamente. Han pasado dos horas de reloj, una desde la prometida hora de Eduardo, y el piso de Eduardo y Mark va a asesinar a Chris y lo va a hacer de tal modo que le duela y ruegue por su vida durante horas. Y el traidor de Eduardo se ha ido y le ha dejado solo y Mark no va a sonreír a ningún periodista, inversor y persona con la que alguien crea que es conveniente que sea amable, por mucho que Chris se lo pida y hasta Dustin aconseje que Mark debería cambiar esa cara antes de que alguien se cague encima de miedo. Si no fuese porque se trata de Facebook quemaría el edificio con todos dentro.   
  
Dos horas y media después Mark decide que hasta ahí ha llegado. Chris le da un abrazo y le habla al oído:   
  
-Ya sé que esto no te gusta, Mark, pero gracias. Lo has hecho genial.   
  
Mark gruñe una despedida.   
  
Tres malditas horas después por fin está golpeando con los nudillos la puerta del piso de Eduardo. Éste abre con una sonrisa.   
  
-Vamos a tener que ponernos de acuerdo en el concepto del tiempo y cuánto es una hora –dice.   
  
-O podemos matar a Chris.   
  
-No vamos a cometer ningún asesinato.   
  
-Vale, lo que sea.   
  
Mark entra y se deja caer en el sofá dramáticamente. Se afloja la corbata y Eduardo se sienta a su lado con y se apoya con un brazo en el respaldo. Se percata de que se ha cambiado de ropa.   
  
-Te has puesto un pijama –acusa.   
  
-¿No tienes uno de estos? Yo me los pongo para ir a la cama siempre.   
  
Se ríe de su propia broma y Mark coge el borde de la camiseta de algodón y tira hacia arriba de ella.    
  
-Esto no hace falta –dice, con demasiada casualidad y la tira al suelo cuando por fin se la quita.   
  
Eduardo agacha a la cabeza. Le ha despeinado un poco y está sonrojado. Mark traza con la punta de los dedos el pecho desnudo de Eduardo y éste se estremece un poco. No sabe por dónde seguir, qué debe hacer ahora y cómo hacerlo. Eduardo levanta un poco la vista y empieza a desatarle la corbata.    
  
-¿Quieres hablar ahora? –pregunta Mark, apenas le sale la voz.   
  
Eduardo niega con la cabeza, se inclina un poco más y le besa. Le muerde el labio hasta que Mark abre la boca y Eduardo aprovecha para meter la lengua. Mark le empuja hacia atrás y se sienta a horcajadas sobre él.   
  
-Llevas mucha ropa encima.   
  
Eduardo le desbrocha los botones de la camisa y Mark le ayuda. Cuando se la quita se le quedan las manos atrapadas en los puños y Eduardo se ríe otra vez, se incorpora un poco y le mira de tal modo mientras desabrocha los botones de los puños que Mark le besa con demasiadas ganas, húmedo y descuidado. Eduardo va a decir algo pero Mark le acaricia la comisura de la boca con la lengua y lo único que le sale es un gemido que va directo a la entrepierna de Mark. Se mueve encima de él y Eduardo le muerde en el cuello.   
  
-Joder –dice.   
  
Mark no deja de moverse, besarle, lamerle, tocarle. No es como si las otras veces no tuviese permiso, pero ahora que sabe lo que hay, o espera saberlo y no tiene la sensación de que es algo que ocurre por error, sólo quiere hacer todas las cosas que quiere hacer y descubrir las que puede hacer. Eduardo no le está prestando parte de su tiempo y su atención para que Mark pueda hacerse una idea de lo que podría haber sido. Mark está pensado en todo lo que podrá ser y se siente ligero, casi feliz.   
  
Eduardo arquea la espalda, se besan con la boca abierta y Mark cuela una mano entre ellos.   
  
-Jesús, Mark –gime Eduardo.   
  
Tiene un pensamiento demasiado cursi, de esos que no va a decir nunca en voz alta y que desea que le trague la tierra. Eduardo siempre ha sido un tipo bastante atractivo, posee la clase de belleza que no cansa. La expresión de su cara, los ojos entre abiertos, el modo en el que se muerde el labio inferior y deja la marca de sus dientes cuando abre la boca. Mark lo definiría como un momento perfecto, si alguien preguntase la palabra sería “precioso”. Le besa, alcanza con la lengua la marca en su labio y Eduardo le tira un poco del pelo.   
  
Ocurre casi a la vez y es como tener quince años otra vez, pegajoso, rápido y un desastre. Mark se deja caer y apoya la cabeza en el hombro de Eduardo, la palma de su mano sobre su pecho y el atropellado latido de su corazón debajo de la piel y el músculo le hace sonreír. Eduardo suspira.   
  
-Pesas más de lo que parece –dice.   
  
-¿Quieres que me levante? –pregunta Mark, no quiere.   
  
-Cinco minutos.   
  
-¿De tu tiempo o el mío?   
  
La risa de Eduardo hace vibrar su pecho y Mark se acomoda un poco encima de él.   
  


*

  
-No, pero al final Leonardo DiCaprio no está soñando. El tótem es su anillo, cuando no lo lleva puesto no está soñando y al final no lo lleva –explica Dustin.   
  
-Estaba convencido de que era un sueño –comenta Chris.   
  
-Te lo he dicho cien veces –dice, con exasperación.- Además, si van a hacer una segunda parte, lo lógico es que no esté soñando.   
  
-A no ser que fuesen a rescatarle –apunta Chris.   
  
-¿De verdad van a hacer una segunda parte? –pregunta Eduardo.   
  
-Repito, ¿qué hacéis en mi despacho? –interfiere Mark.   
  
-Me siento como Bosley –dice Eduardo.   
  
-Mi madre dice que cuando era pequeño quería ser un Ángel de Charlie –contesta Dustin.   
  
-Por qué será que no me sorprende –oye a Chris, en voz baja.   
  
-¿Cuál?   
  
-Jill.   
  
-Eso sí es sorprendente –comenta Chris.   
  
-No, en serio. Largaos –ordena Mark.   
  
-Adiós, Wardo –se despiden Chris y Dustin.   
  
Eduardo no está seguro de si oye a alguien lanzar un beso. Posiblemente sea Dustin. Mark suspira al otro lado.   
  
-¿Vas a venir? –pregunta Mark, hay cierto nerviosismo y un toque de ansiedad en su voz que hacen que Eduardo se sienta muy bien.   
  
-Ya está todo arreglado. ¿Te importa si voy directo a tu casa y descanso un poco?   
  
Hay un silencio en el que Eduardo cree que le va a proponer que vaya directamente a las oficinas de Facebook. Han pasado dos meses y Eduardo cogería un avión ahora mismo si no resultase precipitado y acabase asustando a Mark. No tiene ni idea de cuándo es el momento adecuado para cosa.   
  
-Por supuesto que no. Dejaré una llave debajo del felpudo o algo así.   
  
-Gracias, Mark.   
  
-De nada, Wardo.   
  


*

  
El último lugar en el que espera encontrarle es su cama. No le molesta, es más bien algo inesperado y Mark tiene que convencerse durante un minuto de que no significa nada, que Eduardo estaría demasiado cansado para echarse un rato en el sofá y que habrá imaginado que el lugar más cómodo de la casa es su cama. Aun hay muchas cosas que no han dicho, y Mark no ha vuelto a pedirle que se mude a Palo Alto aunque siempre que hablan por teléfono lo tiene en la punta de la lengua y le cuesta callar. En el pomo del armario está colgada la chaqueta que le devolvió hace meses. Se quita las zapatillas sin desatarlas y se mueve de puntillas hacia la cama. Eduardo está tumbado sobre la colcha, en el lado derecho de espaldas a la ventana. Mark se tumba despacio, de cara a Eduardo y procura quedarse muy quieto.   
  
Han pasado los años, y no es que hayan cambiado mucho, pero Eduardo parece el mismo chico de diecinueve años que se quedaba dormido en la cama Mark mientras estudiaba y Mark estaba haciendo algo importante en el ordenador. Mark acerca un dedo y le roza el puente de la nariz, lo mueve hacia abajo y lo pasa por los labios hasta la barbilla.   
-Hola –dice Eduardo, la voz ronca y muy bajo.   
  
Mark deja caer la mano entre ellos y sonríe un poco.   
  
-Has encontrado la llave.   
  
-La dejaste exactamente donde dijiste que lo harías –contesta, una sonrisa perezosa en su cara.   
  
_Quédate,_  piensa con claridad y una presión ya familiar en el pecho.   
  
-Cuando te fuiste, la última vez –aclara y tal vez no sea el mejor momento pero Mark necesita que Eduardo lo sepa,- estuve con un tipo. No significó nada, fue estúpido y no hicimos nada que merezca la pena recordar o por lo que tengas que preocuparte. Pero, no me odies, ¿vale? Estaba enfadado y confuso y no sabía lo que hacía.   
  
Eduardo le observa callado y a Mark le gustaría ver algún cambio en su rostro para saber si ha metido la pata y lo ha estropeado todo de nuevo.   
  
-Mark.   
  
Le mira fijamente y espera.   
  
-Ya no te odio. Quiero que lo sepas. No es que te odiase tanto como decía, creo que sólo lo hice al principio. Pero dejé de odiarte hace mucho, antes incluso de decirte que aún lo hacía –confiesa, despacio.- Y no voy a odiarte por lo que hicieses con otra persona. No es que me alegre, y lo cierto es que mi madre me convenció para salir con una chica cuando fui a verles después de aquella vez y no es como si estuviese pensando en ella-   
  
Mark le besa, le sujeta por la nuca y aprieta. Lo hace porque esta vez está a punto de pedirle que se quede, que seguramente está enamorado de él y que le diría que le quiere si no fuese porque Eduardo sólo acaba de confesar que no le odia y Mark no quiere creer que es una declaración de amor por mucho que lo parezca.    
  
Se separa, lo suficiente para notar la sonrisa de Eduardo contra su boca y no debería ser tan sencillo y difícil al mismo tiempo.   
  
-Y no quiero que creas que toda la culpa fue tuya –continúa, y Mark le interrumpe con otro beso.- En serio, Mark.    
  
-Cállate, Wardo. Mi concepto del tiempo sigue siendo abismalmente diferente al tuyo.   
Esta vez es Eduardo el que le besa y Mark quiere pensar que él también calla muchas cosas.   
  


*

  
Su vuelo sale en unas cinco horas y Eduardo está aburrido y tampoco es que le apetezca hacer nada. Es un lunes y Mark está en la oficina después de que le haya obligado a ir porque no hace falta que deje de hacer su trabajo por él. Así que sale a pasear un rato y no dará más que una vuelta por el vecindario y tomará el aire libre.   
  
Veinte minutos después Eduardo está parado frente a las oficinas de Facebook. No es que su subconsciente le haya traicionado y le haya hecho caminar hasta aquí. Se da cuenta de que en el fondo es donde quiere estar ahora mismo. Ha caminado sin querer pensar a dónde iba. Eduardo camina con paso firme hasta la entrada. Saluda educadamente a los hombres de seguridad y a la recepcionista.   
  
-Buenos días –dice, es joven, morena y de aspecto amable.   
  
-Buenos días –contesta Eduardo.- Uh, soy Eduardo Saverin.   
  
Le es imposible disimular la sorpresa pero recupera la compostura rápidamente.   
  
-Señor Saverin –dice,- ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?   
  
-Me preguntaba si puedo pasar y bueno –es estúpido pedir permiso para entrar en un sitio que es prácticamente tuyo, no es que lo sea, pero supone que siendo un co-fundador y poseyendo una buena parte de las acciones no es necesario pedirlo.   
  
-Por supuesto. ¿Quiere que avise a alguien?   
  
-No, gracias –sonríe.   
  
Se despide de ella y continua hasta que está otra vez parado frente a ese enorme espacio lleno de mesas y ordenadores y gente ocupada en cambiar el mundo. Eduardo respira profundamente y escanea el lugar con la vista en busca de una cara conocida.   
  
-¡Wardo! –exclama Dustin, a su izquierda.   
  
Corre hasta Eduardo, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que Eduardo devuelve con gusto.   
  
-¿Pero tu vuelo no salía hoy? –pregunta y le abraza brevemente.   
  
-Dentro de unas horas.    
  
-Y has pensado en hacernos una visita antes de irte. Me alegra mucho verte aquí, Wardo, de verdad –dice, sincero y aún con esa sonrisa radiante y contagiosa en la cara.   
  
-¿Mark y Chris?   
  
-Haciendo una entrevista con un periódico local. ¿Quieres esperar en su despacho? Es por aquí.   
  
Le guía con una mano en la espalda sin esperara a que Eduardo se niegue o acepte. Es parecido al de Nueva York aunque menos frío e impersonal. Hay una mujer sentada en una mesa de cristal y les mira con los ojos entrecerrados cuando les ve llegar.   
  
-Esta es Jane. Jane, este es Eduardo –les presenta Dustin.   
  
La mujer se levanta y Eduardo reconoce el nombre. Es la asistente de Mark y sí, definitivamente podría ser su madre y hay algo casi autoritario en ella. Se levanta y estrecha su mano.   
  
-El chico del mural –dice.   
  
Eduardo arquea las cejas.   
  
-Sí, bueno, yo me voy –comenta Dustin, apresurado.- Tengo que terminar de hacer esa cosa tan importante. No te olvides de despedirte cuando te vayas, Wardo.   
  
Eduardo asiente y Jane mira a Dustin con reprobación.   
  
-Querrás esperar en la oficina de Mark, supongo.   
  
-Por favor –dice Eduardo, se siente un poco intimidado.   
  
Abre la puerta y deja a Eduardo entrar. Hay un sofá pequeño a un lado y un par de sillas frente al escritorio. En la única pared que no es de cristal hay un mural lleno de fotos.   
  
-Perdone, ¿qué quería decir con “el chico del mural”? –pregunta.   
  
Jane sonríe, entre en el despacho y señala el mural.    
  
-Hay un montón de fotos tuyas ahí. Antes no las había. Un día empezaron a aparecer, creo que Dustin tiene que ver algo con ello. Mark y él tuvieron alguna que otra pelea.   
  
-Oh.   
  
Le da una suave palmada en el hombro antes de salir y Eduardo cree oírle preguntar si quiere tomar un café o cualquier otra cosa. Eduardo niega con la cabeza por instinto. Se acerca la mural. Al principio todas son caras que no reconoce, Dustin, Chris, Sean y Mark. Hasta que ve una foto y sabe cuál es y qué noche porque tiene una copia en algún lugar de su casa. La fiesta caribeña. Eduardo la coge por una esquina y al intentar despegarla se le cae. Se agacha por ella y ve que hay algo escrito detrás.   
  
_Nunca fue por el dinero. Eras mi mejor amigo._   
  
Eduardo la pega en su sitio. Busca más fotos. Encuentra otra en la que salen Dustin y él sentados en el sofá y Dustin le tapa la cara con una mano porque están jugando a la Play y Eduardo recuerda que fue una de las pocas veces en las que estaba ganando. Le da la vuelta esperando encontrar otro mensaje.   
  
_Tenías razón cuando dijiste que tenía celos por lo del Club Phoenix._   
  
Hay otra foto en la que salen los cuatro. Eduardo recuerda aquel día. Era el cumpleaños de Chris y habían salido a celebrarlo a una pizzería, habían parado en todos los bares que encontraban de vuelta a la residencia y cuando se encontraron a una pareja les pidieron que les hiciesen una foto. En esta también ha escrito algo.   
  
_No echo de menos Harvard, te echo de menos a ti._   
  
Eduardo la coloca en el mural con manos temblorosas. Encuentra fotos que no tienen mensajes, fotos que tiene y otras que no recordaba que se hicieron. Hay una foto de los dos en el comedor de Kirkland y entre ellos el dichoso pollo. Eduardo la da la vuelta.   
  
_Creo que lo entiendo. Y lo siento. Y sigo echándote de menos._   
  
Eduardo observa las letras, la desordenada caligrafía de Mark hasta que todo es demasiado borroso y lo lee de memoria, no porque realmente pueda leerlo bien. Decide quedársela. La guarda con cuidado de que no se doble en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Sigue mirando fotos hasta que oye la puerta abrirse. Mark le mira muy sorprendido. Eduardo sonríe y se encoge de hombros.   
  
-¿Qué haces aquí? No, déjalo, no hace falta que contestes. Es sólo que no esperaba verte aquí. Quiero decir, no nunca, hoy –aclara.- Tu vuelo sale en unas horas. ¿Ha pasado algo?   
  
Entra y cierra la puerta. Deja una carpeta en el escritorio y le mira expectante.   
  
-No –contesta, y casi no le sale la voz.   
  
-¿Wardo?    
  
Mark se acerca un poco. Eduardo toma aire.   
  
-Voy a irme dentro de unas horas, arreglarlo todo y volver en cuanto pueda –dice.   
  
-¿Qué? –pregunta Mark.   
  
-Que voy a irme dentro de unas horas, arreglarlo todo y –   
  
-No, no. Eso ya lo he oído –interrumpe.- Quiero saber a qué te refieres.   
  
Eduardo le coge de la mano y entrelaza sus dedos. Piensa en la foto que tiene guardada en su bolsillo. En las que hay en el mural y todos los mensajes, en las que quiere colocar y en los nuevos mensajes que puede dejar Mark.   
  
-Me vengo a Palo Alto. Permanente.   
  
Mark sonríe y aprieta su mano.   
  
-Y tú vas a instalar unas cortinas como las de Nueva York, con un mando –aconseja.   
  
-Que le den.   
  
Mark le besa rápido y corto. Eduardo se ríe un poco.   
  
-Se pueden ir acostumbrando –comenta.- Y si no siempre puedo despedirlos.   
  
-¿Desde cuándo puedes despedir a alguien por ser un cotilla? –pregunta Eduardo.   
  
-Son mis normas –contesta, como un niño petulante.   
  
Eduardo se asegura de que nadie mira antes de robarle otro beso.   
  
-Te lo digo otra vez, no vamos a matar y mucho menos despedir a nadie por cotillear sobre la vida amorosa de su jefe.   
  
Mark le dedica una de esas sonrisas que le llegan hasta los ojos. Eduardo no entiende por qué le ha costado tanto decidir quedarse.   
  
-Por cierto –susurra,- voy a olvidar la chaqueta en tu casa.   
  
  
**Fin.**


End file.
